Dem Himmel so nah
by AnnaMoonlight
Summary: Beinahe hätte ich laut aufgelacht, gelacht wegen dieser grausam falschen Familienidylle, die seit dem Sommer 1997 keine mehr gewesen war und nie wieder eine sein konnte..." GINNYRON! Die ganze Geschichte!


_A/N: Nein, leider keine neue Geschichte…Nur „Bruderherz", „Schwesterchen" und „Verraten" in einem zusammen gefasst, für einen Wettbewerb. Ich freue mich natürlich trotzdem immer über Reviews. Und ich denke, die Ginny/Ron Romanze so in einem Block zu lesen, ist auch ganz schön. _

_Miss Moonlight_

**_Dem Himmel so nah_**

_Die Liebe ist immer eine Art Wahnsinn. Mehr oder Minder schön._

(Heinrich Heine)

Diese Gefühle begannen für mich so plötzlich, so erschreckend schnell...doch ich denke, sie existierten schon lange, lange vorher.

Es waren Sommerferien. Bald würde ich mein sechstes Schuljahr beginnen. Ich lag in meinem Liegestuhl im Garten und träumte vor mich hin.

Plötzlich fiel ein dunkler Schatten über mich. Unwillig öffnete ich die Augen. Ron stand vor mir.

„Ron, was willst du?" knurrte ich unwillig. „Du stehst mir in der Sonne!"

Er grinste breit. Sein typisches Ich-finde-mich-unwiderstehlich-Grinsen. „Ginny. Träumst du etwa schon wieder von Harry?"

Ich hob eine Augenbraue und zog es vor, nicht zu antworten. Er wusste genauso gut wie ich, dass das mit Harry schon lange vorbei war. Um genau zu sein, war es genau dann vorbeigewesen, als Harry angefangen hatte, sich auch für mich zu interessieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte mich an ihm nur fasziniert, dass er so unerreichbar geschienen hatte. Und jetzt, wo er erreichbar war, wurde er uninteressant. Ich war jetzt nicht mehr das schüchterne, kleine Mädchen von damals. Ich war Ginny.

Ron und ich waren jetzt für zwei Wochen ganz alleine Zuhause. Mum und Dad brauchten endlich einmal Urlaub ohne Kinder, Percy wohnte schon lange mit seiner Freundin Penelope zusammen und Fred und George waren mit ihrem Freund Lee Jordan in eine WG gezogen. Jetzt waren nur noch Ron und ich, die beiden jüngsten, da.

„Hau ab!" knurrte ich und drehte mich auf den Bauch. „Oder mach dich wenigstens nützlich und creme mir den Rücken ein."

Er seufzte und ließ Sonnencreme von seinem Zauberstab auf meinen Rücken fließen. Dann cremte er mir sorgfältig den Rücken ein. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass ich seine Berührungen so gleichgültig hinnahm.

Ich seufzte. „Machst du Abendessen?"

Er nickte. „Ich bin schließlich an der Reihe. Aber wundere dich nicht, wenn es etwas länger dauert, ich werde vorher noch duschen."

Ich murmelte irgendetwas von „eitler Pfau" und schloss die Augen.

Fünf Minuten später war es mir zu heiß in der Sonne und ich begab mich nach drinnen, um ebenfalls zu duschen.

Gut, dass wir ein Badezimmer für jedes Stockwerk hatten, dachte ich mir während ich in mein Zimmer ging, meinen Bikini auszog und mir ein frisches Handtuch schnappte. Nur mit einem Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt ging ich in das Badezimmer, das meinem Zimmer gegenüber lag. Ich riss die Tür auf, trat ein – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor mir stand Ron und cremte sich ein. Er war nackt. Ich starrte ungefähr fünf Sekunden auf seinen nackten Körper und sagte schließlich: „Ron! Was machst du hier?"

Ich war knallrot angelaufen, während Ron hektisch nach einem Handtuch suchte. Ich warf ihm das zu, das ich dabei hatte – bis mir klar wurde, dass ich dann ebenfalls nackt war. Ich entriss ihm blitzschnell das Handtuch und wickelte mich ein. Doch Ron hatte mich schon gesehen und war jetzt ebenfalls puterrot angelaufen. Schnell drehte er sich um, was allerdings wenig Effekt hatte, da sich im Bad ein großer Spiegel befand – was bedeutete, dass ich jetzt erstens seinen Hintern sehen konnte und zweitens...den Rest und zwar im Spiegel. Mein Mund wurde trocken.

Ron merkte inzwischen auch, dass ich diesmal wirklich _alles _sehen konnte und sprang mit einem Satz in die Duschkabine und schloss den Vorhang. Mein Körper erstarrte in Trauer.

„R...Ron! W...Wieso benutzt du dieses Bad?" stotterte ich.

„Im anderen sind Spinnen..." murmelte er.

Ich wollte genervt aufseufzen aber irgendwie gelang es mir nicht.

„Und warum schließt du nicht ab!" Meine Stimme wurde immer schriller.

„Vielleicht weil wir nie abschließen und deshalb weder Schlüssel existieren, noch Abschließ-Zauber funktionieren?" rief Ron.

Ich wurde rot. „Ach ja."

„Ähm...Ginny?" ertönte wieder Rons Stimme. „Könntest du jetzt vielleicht...rausgehen, damit ich mich anziehen kann?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Oh. Ähm...ja, klar."

Ich ging hinaus, prallte dabei noch gegen die Tür und sank schließlich erschöpft auf mein Bett.

Was war nur los mit mir? Ich hatte meinen Bruder früher doch so oft nackt gesehen! Nun ja, die letzten Jahre vielleicht nicht mehr, aber trotzdem...Diesmal war es anders gewesen. Ich fühlte mich, als hätte ich Pudding in den Knien. Und er hatte so gut ausgesehen...

Ich zitterte unkontrolliert. Das war doch Ron, mein Bruder...in uns floß dasselbe Blut!

Langsam zog ich mir irgendetwas an. Duschen wollte ich nicht mehr, das war egal.

„Ginny, Abendessen ist fertig!" hörte ich Rons Stimme durchs Haus schallen.

Ich schluckte. Gott, gleich musste ich ihm gegenübertreten...Was sollte ich bloß sagen?

Ginny, reiß dich zusammen, du kennst Ron seit siebzehn Jahren! schalt ich mich selbst.

Vorsichtig ging ich die Treppen hinunter, in die Küche. Ron stand am Herd. Er sah mich an und wurde rot.

Ich sah wahrscheinlich nicht anders aus. Wir setzten uns und begannen zu essen. Keiner traute sich, den anderen anzusehen. Schließlich entschloss ich mich, das Schweigen zu brechen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin so hereingeplatzt bin."

„Oh, ist schon okay," sagte Ron verlegen.

Dann sagte keiner mehr etwas.

„Gibst du mir mal bitte das Salz?" fragte ich schließlich.

Er reichte es mir und unsere Hände berührten sich für eine Sekunde. Mir wurde heiß und kalt und in meinen Ohren begann es zu rauschen. Ich kriegte kaum noch Luft. Wir sahen uns in die Augen. In die selben braunen Augen. Durfte einem so warm und schwach im ganzen Körper werden, wenn man seinen eigenen Bruder ansah? Durfte das passieren, auch wenn er der hübscheste Junge im ganzen Universum war?

„Ich...gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer," sagte ich leise und verschwand.

Dort angekommen begann ich zu weinen.

Die nächsten Tage waren die Hölle. Ich verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages im Bett, um Ron nicht zu begegnen.

Gleichzeitig vermisste ich ihn schrecklich. Ich dachte an seine braunen Augen, an seine roten Haare, an seine Sommersprossen, die ich so gut kannte, dass ich sie auswendig hätte aufzeichnen können, an diesen Leberfleck unter der rechten Augenbraue, der aussah wie ein Kleeblatt, an seine Lippen, die so voll waren, dass jedes Mädchen neidisch wurde, an seinen perfekten Körper...und an alles, was ich im Badezimmer gesehen hatte.

Ich hatte mich verliebt. Das war mir in diesen Stunden im Bett klargeworden. In meinen eigenen Bruder. Ich dachte immer, wenn sowas passiert, dass Geschwister sich ineinander verlieben, dann passiert das sofort. Gleich am Anfang, als sie noch klein sind. Gleich sofort, so dass alle Seiten geklärt sind. Doch das stimmt nicht. Ich weiß ganz genau, dass ich vorher noch nie davon geträumt habe, mit Ron zu schlafen, dass er vorher einfach nur mein Bruder war.

Ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es weh tut. Ich hasse ihn und liebe ihn. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er so verdammt sexy ist...und gleichzeitig liebe ich hin dafür. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er mein Bruder ist. Ich liebe ihn dafür, dass er mir zeigt, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden wirklich begehrt. Nicht so wie bei Harry. Ich will Ron mit jeder Faser meines Körpers, meiner Seele. Ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er mir das antut...

Das Beste und das Schlimmste ist, dass ich denke, dass er genau so fühlt. Ich spüre seine Blicke auf meinem Körper brennen, wenn wir uns mal sehen, ich sehe die Begierde in seinen Augen.

Eines Nachmittags war mir das alles zuviel. Ich hatte den ganzen Tag nur geweint und plötzlich wollte ich wissen, was ich eigentlich tat, wenn ich Ron liebte, wenn ich davon träumte, mit ihm zu schlafen. Ich suchte Dads Muggellexikon und schaute unter „Inzest" nach.

**Inzest: **_(lateinisch: incestus unrein ) _

_Geschlechtliche Beziehungen zwischen blutsverwandten, in allen bekannten menschlichen Gesellschaften ist der I. verpönt (I.-Tabu, I.-Schranke) und unter Strafe gestellt (siehe auch: Blutschande). _

So, so, ich war also unrein. Und verpönt noch dazu. Meine Hände zitterten, als ich nach „Blutschande" suchte.

**Blutschande: **_(Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen Verwandten)_

_Der Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen Geschwistern und Verwandten in auf- und absteigender Linie. Strafbar nach § 173 StGB mit Geld- oder Freiheitsstrafe. Noch nicht 18jährige Geschwister und Verwandte absteigender Linie bleiben straflos (siehe auch: Inzest). _

Irgendeine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf flüsterte mir zu: _Ihr würdet nicht bestraft werden!_

„So?" flüsterte ich. „Ron wird im Januar achtzehn – und was ist dann? Sollen wir dann all unsere Gefühle per Knopfdruck abstellen?"

Ich begann zu schluchzen und fing an, wie wild zwischen „Inzest" und „Blutschande" hin und her zu blättern. Immer und immer wieder.

Irgendwann sprang ich auf und rannte davon. In den Wald hinein. Auf einer Lichtung angekommen sank ich weinend ins Gras.

Was machte mich eigentlich so sicher, dass Ron genauso fühlte wie ich? Ich konnte es nicht sagen, aber ich hoffte es einfach so sehr – und ich hoffte, dass es nicht so war...

Schließlich hob ich den Kopf und sah mich um. Es wunderte mich nicht, dass ich gerade an diesem Ort gelandet war. Hier hatten Ron und ich früher unser Baumhaus gehabt. Inzwischen war es zwar nicht mehr da, aber die Erinnerungen hingen noch in der Luft. Oh ja, und wie ich mich erinnerte...

_Ron und ich lagen auf der Wiese. Die Sonne schien und Pusteblumen blühten. Ron hatte den Arm um mich gelegt und sagte, über sein ganzes, kleines Gesicht strahlend. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich habe, Imy." _

Imy – das war sein Spitzname für mich. Nur er durfte mich so nennen.

_Dann zeigte er mit dem Finger auf die größte Tanne der Lichtung. Ganz oben an der Spitze hingen ein paar Tannenzapfen. Er sagte: „Bis da oben, wo die Tannenzapfen hängen, so lieb hab ich dich, Imy." „Das ist aber ganz schön weit," sagte ich und kuschelte mich an ihn. _

Ich setzte mich auf und starrte in den Himmel. Die Tanne war immer noch da – und wieder hingen nur an der Spitze Tannenzapfen. Einem plötzlichen Entschluss folgend sprang ich auf, lief auf die Tanne zu und begann an ihr hochzuklettern. Die ganze Zeit weinte ich und schrie „Ron!". Ich schürfte mir die Hände und Beine auf, doch ich spürte es nicht. Ich hätte einen Besen benutzen können, doch ich hatte keinen bei mir. Doch selbst wenn ich einen gehabt hätte, wäre ich wohl nicht auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu benutzen.

An der Spitze angekommen, riss ich mehrere große Tannenzapfen ab und machte mich an den Abstieg. Am Ende rutschte ich noch ab und fiel das letzte Stück, doch ich spürte den Schmerz nicht. Ich wickelte die klebrigen Tannenzapfen in mein weißes T-Shirt und machte mich auf den Heimweg. Das Harz klebte an meinen Händen.

Ich öffnete die Haustür und trat ein. Ich wollte gleich in mein Zimmer gehen, doch dann sah ich Licht im Wohnzimmer. Wieder begannen mir Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah Ron. Er saß in einem Sessel und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ich konnte sehen, dass auch er geweint hatte. Er sah in mein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und stand auf. Ich packte die Tannenzapfen aus und hielt sie ihm hin. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht."

Meine Stimme klang verheult und verzweifelt. „Weißt du noch?"

Er nickte und sah mich an. „Bis da oben, wo die Tannenzapfen hängen, so lieb hab ich dich, Imy."

Dann starrte er mich mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an. „Aber das stimmt nicht."

Ich zuckte zusammen.

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass man es nicht in Worte fassen kann, Imy," flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Ron..." flüsterte ich.

Doch weiter kam ich nicht. Rons Lippen befanden sich plötzlich auf den meinen und seine Arme schlangen sich um meinen Hals. Er küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich dachte nicht nach, sondern erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft. Eisige Feuerstöße jagten durch meinen Körper. Ich spürte seine Zungenspitze an meinen Lippen und dann in meinem Mund. Dann merkte ich, wie er meine Hose öffnete...

Irgendwie landeten wir schließlich auf dem Sofa.

Mir war nie aufgefallen, wie lang seine Wimpern waren. Jetzt, wo kaum noch ein Stück Pergament zwischen unsere nackten Körper gepasst hätte, betrachtete ich ihn ganz genau. Die letzten Stunden waren unglaublich gewesen. Ich hatte das erste Mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen. Mit meinem eigenen Bruder.

„Blutschande..." flüsterte ich und zeichnete die Linien auf Rons Brust nach.

„Pssst..." flüsterte er – ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er wach war – und küsste mich. „Das ist egal...Ich liebe dich und nur das zählt...Ist es nicht so?"

Ich konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hören. Doch im Moment wollte ich nicht denken. Ich wollte die Konsequenzen vergessen, ich wollte weder an die unschuldige Vergangenheit, noch an die ungewisse Zukunft denken, sondern nur an das warme, wunderbare Jetzt.

„Doch," flüsterte ich. „Genau so ist es."

Urplötzlich musste ich wieder an ein Erlebnis aus meiner Kindheit denken...

_Ich hatte ein rosa Kleid an, das sich schrecklich mit meinen Haaren biss. Er stand vor mir, mit einem Ring aus einem Kaugummi-Automaten in der Hand. Wir sahen uns an und er steckte mir den Ring an den Finger. __„Jetzt sind wir verheiratet, Imy! Du bist meine Frau...und ich bin dein Mann! Sprich das nach!" „Du bist mein Mann und ich bin deine Frau!" sagte ich. _

Ja...eigentlich waren wir schon längst Mann und Frau, dachte ich lächelnd.

Ron küsste mich und fuhr mir durch die Haare. „An was denkst du, Gin?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Bitte nenn' mich nicht Gin, Ron. So nennt Harry mich doch immer..."

Er nickte. „Ich werd's nicht wieder tun."

Und dann flüsterte er ganz leise: „Ich liebe dich, Imy."

Die nächsten Tage waren einfach wunderbar. Ron und ich ernährten uns praktisch nur von der Liebe – mehr brauchten wir nicht. Wir versuchten, nicht daran zu denken, was sein würde, wenn Mum und Dad wiederkamen.

Doch dann geschah etwas, was wir eigentlich hätten voraussehen können...

Ron und ich lagen im Bett und er fütterte mich mit Weintrauben.

Plötzlich jedoch hörten wir eine Stimme und Schritte, die die Treppe hinaufkamen. „Ron? Gin? Seid ihr da?"

Ich glaube, so schnell war Ron noch nie in seinen Klamotten. Ich hatte keine Kleidung bei mir, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als im Bett liegen zu bleiben und mir die Decke bis zum Kinn hochzuziehen.

„Harry? Wir sind hier!" rief Ron inzwischen. Schon ging die Tür auf und im Türrahmen stand ein verschwitzter Harry Potter.

Ron grinste ihn verlegen an. „Hi Harry."

„Ron!" rief Harry. „Entschuldige, dass ich hier einfach so hereinplatze, aber ich habe es bei den Dursleys nicht mehr ausgehalten und da dachte ich..." Er stockte plötzlich und starrte mich an. „Ginny, wieso liegst du in Rons Bett?"

„Oh, ähm...Ginny ist krank," beeilte sich Ron zu sagen. „Und weil es in ihrem Zimmer so viele...Spinnen gibt, bleibt sie erstmal hier."

Ich nickte rasch und bemühte mich eifrig, leidend auszusehen.

„Und warum versucht ihr es nicht einfach mit einem Anti-Spinnen-Zauber?" fragte Harry.

„Gute Idee, Harry, du weißt ja, ich habe Angst vor diesen Dingern und das ist ja ein Notfall, also dürfen wir zaubern, mach du das mal, ja?" sagte Ron rasch und schob ihn aus der Tür.

Ich lag im Bett und starrte die Wand an. Harry war da. Alles würde sich ändern. Ron und ich mussten uns wie ganz normale Geschwister aufführen. Und Harry würde bestimmt bis zum Ende der Ferien bleiben. Seufzend zog ich mir einen Bademantel an und begab mich nach unten in mein Zimmer, wo Harry inzwischen schon alle (angeblichen) Spinnen beseitigt hatte. Ohne Ron anzusehen schlüpfte ich ins Bett und drehte mein Gesicht zur Wand.

Ron und ich hatten kaum noch eine private Minute. Ron war nachts noch bei mir vorbeigekommen und wir hatten uns gesagt, wie unglücklich wir waren. Wir hatten beschlossen, uns jetzt nur noch nachts zu treffen. In der Nacht holten wir uns das, an das wir den ganzen Tag gedacht, den ganzen Tag vermisst hatten.

Harry wollte den ganzen Tag nur Quidditch spielen. Er war so ein Baby! Er war jetzt siebzehn und dachte trotzdem an nichts anderes. Abends wollte er ständig in die Clubs. Ron und er hatten nach zwei Wochen bestimmt alle Discos in der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole getestet.

Und heute kamen auch noch Mum und Dad wieder. Jetzt würde es für Ron und mich noch schwieriger sein, uns heimlich zu treffen.

„Ginny, mein Engelchen!" rief Mum und schloss mich in die Arme. „Und der liebe Harry ist ja auch hier!"

Sie umarmte auch ihn. Dann setzten wir uns in Küche und Mum und Dad erzählten den ganzen Nachmittag von den beeindruckenden Bergen in der Schweiz.

Alles in allem war es also ziemlich mies.

Es war drei Tage vor Ende der Ferien. Ich und Ron lagen in meinem Zimmer im Bett. Wir küssten uns heftig und Ron glitt mit der Hand unter mein Nachthemd. Ich stöhnte leise. Wenige Minuten später stöhnten wir beide.

Ich glaube, keiner von uns beiden hat in diesen Momenten daran gedacht, dass man uns hören könnte. Doch plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Harry trat ein. Ron fiel vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett. Harry starrte uns mit offenem Mund an.

„Harry, das ist jetzt nicht so, wie du denkst..." begann Ron. Ich stöhnte innerlich auf. Genauso liefen solche Szenen in Seifenopern auch immer ab. Wie wollte Ron Harry denn eine unschuldige Erklärung liefern, warum wir beide nachts nackt aufeinander lagen und laut stöhnten?

Das hatte Ron wohl auch erkannt, denn er sagte: „Okay – es ist genauso, wie du denkst."

Harry starrte uns immer noch an. Schließlich flüsterte er leise: „Wieso?"

„Weil wir uns lieben," sagte ich kurz. Eigentlich sah ich überhaupt nicht ein, warum wir uns vor Harry rechtfertigen sollten.

Jetzt begann Harry im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Das ist einfach ekelhaft! Ihr seid Geschwister! Das ist Inzest! Das ist verboten!"

„Aber wir lieben uns doch..." murmelte Ron.

„Das ist nicht wichtig," entgegnete Harry kurz.

Ich weiß nicht, was Ron in diesem Moment geritten hat. Jedenfalls zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Harry und schrie: „_Obliviate!_"

Ein Vergessenszauber. Harry sah sich verwirrt um. „Was mache ich hier?"

„Du hast geschlafwandelt," erklärte Ron rasch. „Geh wieder ins Bett."

Harry nickte immer noch verwirrt und verschwand.

„Ron!" rief ich. „Ist dir klar, was du da gerade getan hast? Du hast deinen besten Freund geflucht!"

Ron setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Er zitterte. Dann sagte er ganz leise: „Ich habe es für uns getan..."

Mir liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich weiß..."

Lange saßen wir da, hielten uns an den Händen und weinten. Ich wusste, dass es nicht einfach so getan war. Ron würde eine Verwarnung vom Zaubereiministerium erhalten...und Harry vielleicht nie wieder in die Augen gucken können.

Harry fand es ekelhaft, dass wir uns liebten...auch das beschäftigte mich. _Ach, verdammt, Ron_, dachte ich_, ich liebe dich._

Schließlich ging Ron nach oben, zu Harry.

Ron hatte natürlich immer noch ein wahnsinnig schlechtes Gewissen. Doch Harry hatte ja keine Ahnung und benahm sich deshalb ganz normal. Am letzten Ferientag spielte ich mit Harry im Garten Federball, einfach um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Wir hatten viel Spaß und Ron lag missmutig auf der Liege und starrte wütend auf Harry.

Am Abend fragte Mum mich beim Kochen: „Sag mal, Ginny, kann es sein dass Ron eifersüchtig auf Harry ist?"

Mir fiel vor Schreck die Bratpfanne aus der Hand. Mit rotem Kopf kroch ich unter den Tisch, um sie wieder aufzuheben. „W...wie kommst du darauf?" stotterte ich.

„Nun," lächelte Mum, „es kommt doch oft vor, dass die älteren Brüder eifersüchtig sind, wenn sich die kleine Schwester das erste Mal verliebt!"

„Ich bin nicht in Harry verliebt!" rief ich entsetzt.

Mum sah enttäuscht aus. „So? Schade...wer ist denn der Glückliche? Kenne ich ihn?"

_Ja, du hast ihn neun Monate im Bauch getragen._

Das sagte ich natürlich nicht. Einen Moment lang war ich wirklich versucht, ihr alles zu erzählen. Es hätte mir so gutgetan, jemanden alles anzuvertrauen.

Doch ich widerstand der Versuchung und sagte nur: „Ich bin nicht verliebt."

In der Nacht kam Ron zu mir. Er sah verzweifelt und unglücklich aus.

„Ich kann nicht mehr," sagte er. „Dieses Versteckspiel, diese Heimlichtuerei – ich kann das nicht mehr ertragen. Hast du dir mal überlegt, wie das in Hogwarts gehen soll, Imy?"

Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Mir ging es doch genauso.

„Ich weiß nicht," flüsterte ich. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich liebe."

Er nickte und flüsterte: „Und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Niemals, hörst du?"

Wir sahen uns in die Augen. Er küsste mich und wir landeten auf dem Bett. Ohne es ausgesprochen zu haben, wussten wir beide, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde.

Den nächsten Morgen durchlebte ich wie durch einen Nebelschleier. Ron und ich sahen uns nicht an, doch zwischen uns herrschte ein stummes Einverständnis. Wir durften uns nicht lieben. Ich musste ihn vergessen. Das sagte ich mir immer wieder, während wir nach Kings Cross fuhren und Mum und Dad verabschiedeten. Dann gingen wir alle zusammen durch die Absperrung. Hermine stürmte uns entgegen, begrüßte Harry und mich und umarmte Ron. Ich wusste, dass Hermine schon lange in Ron verliebt war. Jetzt gab mir das einen Stich. „Hast du deine Freunde schon gesehen, Schwesterchen?" fragte Ron mich. Jetzt wollte er wohl besonders gut den „großen Bruder" spielen.

„Nein," sagte ich. „Ich werde sie jetzt suchen gehen – Bruderherz."

Ron sah mich an. In seinem Blick lag soviel – Besorgnis, Angst, Verzweiflung und vor allem Liebe. Dann zog Hermine ihn davon. Schwarz, Rot, Braun. Ich sah den drei Köpfen nach, die in der Menge verschwanden. Jetzt drehte sich Ron noch einmal um, doch ich konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen.

_Auf ein neues Jahr in Hogwarts_, dachte ich bitter, während ich mich in ein Abteil setzte. Allein.

Heute habe ich wieder gesehen, wie sie geweint hat. Ganz alleine, am See. Es tat so wahnsinnig weh, sie so zu sehen. Natürlich bin ich nicht zu ihr gegangen, das hätte zu etwas geführt, was nicht sein darf.

Ich weiß, dass Hermine mich liebt. Tja, was soll ich sagen – ich werde mich niemals in Hermine verlieben. Nicht, solange es meine Schwester gibt...

Das ganze hat mich so überwältigt. Der letzte Sommer war das Paradies und die Hölle zugleich. Zuerst war es reine Leidenschaft, doch dann wurde es Liebe. Nicht die unschuldige Geschwisterliebe, nein, die verzweifelte, hoffnungslose, vernichtende Liebe. Im letzten Sommer habe ich mich verändert. Nicht nur, dass ich gelernt habe, dass Liebe – und Sex – wichtiger sein kann als Essen und Schlafen. Ich liebe Ginny. Ich liebe meine kleine Schwester. Und das macht mir fürchterliche Angst. Für Ginny würde ich alles tun. Ich habe Harry, meinen allerbesten Freund, mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt – nur damit Ginny und ich uns wieder ungestört lieben können. Die Nacht, in der wir uns schworen, dass wir einander vergessen, dass wir uns wieder wie ganz normale Geschwister behandeln würden, war die schrecklichste meines Lebens. Aber was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Es grenzt schon an ein Wunder, dass uns im Sommer nur Harry erwischt hat. War es Schicksal, dass gerade er uns erwischt hat? Jeder andere, der in unserer Nähe war, war sehr viel älter als Ginny und ich, das heißt auf alle anderen hätte ich keinen Gedächtniszauber schießen können, weil die alle zu mächtig gewesen wären. Oh Fuck, ich habe meinen besten Freund geflucht! Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Harry hätte bestimmt seine Klappe nicht halten können – das wäre wohl jedem so gegangen – und was würden meine Eltern sagen, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich meine eigene Schwester ficke?

Durch den Gedächtniszauber hat Harry natürlich keine Ahnung, was los ist. Ständig schleppt er mich auf irgendwelche Partys und versucht, mich zu verkuppeln. Ja, aus dem schüchternen Harry von einst ist ein richtiger Weiberheld geworden. Jede Woche hat er eine andere. Die Liste ist lang. Lisa, Mandy, Parvati, Padma, Hannah, Susan, Blaise, Rose...Ich kann sie gar nicht alle aufzählen. Vielleicht weiß er, was guter Sex ist – aber von der wahren Liebe hat er keine Ahnung. Wie auch. Er sieht nicht jeden Tag das Mädchen, nach dem er sich verzehrt, und weiß, dass er es nicht lieben darf.

Aber dann passierte etwas, womit ich eigentlich hätte rechnen können...

Ich saß im Gemeinschaftsraum, träumte von einem Leben, wo Ginny und ich glücklich sein könnten, als Harry mich plötzlich antippte. Er sah mich an. „Ron?"

„Was ist, Harry?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ich habe mich verliebt!" platzte er heraus. „Es ist ernst."

Ich sah ihn verblüfft an. „Ach ja? Entschuldige, wenn ich das so sage, aber wo liegt das Problem? Du fackelst doch sonst nicht lange..."

Harry sah etwas unsicher aus. „Nun ja, sie weiß noch nichts davon..."

„Das Ganze wird ja immer verdrehter", murmelte ich. „Seit wann bist du so schüchtern?"

„Ich wollte erst mit dir darüber reden", erklärte Harry.

„Warum das?" fragte ich, doch langsam begann in mir ein Verdacht zu reifen...

Jetzt wurde Harry wütend. „Warum? Weil du mein bester Freund bist! Obwohl, seit dem letzten Sommer bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher! Du scheinst ja richtig genervt von mir zu sein! Wann haben wir das letzte Mal etwas zusammen gemacht, hmm? Du hattest immer keine Zeit oder keine Lust!"

„Ha, warum wohl?" schrie ich zurück. „Ständig willst du mich auf irgendwelche Partys schleifen und Mädchen aufreißen, nur um mir später zu erzählen, dass Parvati ne Niete im Bett ist!"

Jetzt breitete sich ein empörtes Geflüster im Gemeinschaftsraum aus und Parvati lief heulend in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Lass uns das draußen besprechen!" zischte Harry und wir kletterten durch das Portraitloch.

„Verdammt, Ron, was sollte das eben? Was ist los mit dir?" rief Harry.

„Nichts ist los! Ich stehe eben nur nicht auf dieses Ich-reiße-jede-Woche-ein-anderes-Mädchen-auf-Getue!"

Harry starrte mich an. Plötzlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, als würde ihn soeben ein Geistesblitz getroffen haben. „Aber natürlich, Ron! Jetzt verstehe ich!"

„Tust du?" murmelte ich misstrauisch.

„Ja!" rief er. „Du stehst auf Ich-reiße-jede-Woche-einen-anderen-Jungen-auf!"

Es dauerte etwas, bis ich begriff. Ich war fassungslos. „Du denkst, ich bin _schwul_?"

Dann fing ich an zu lachen. Ich und schwul! Wenn mich letzten Sommer wer gesehen hätte, der würde wohl denken, dass ich der letzte wäre, der schwul sein könnte...

„Harry", sagte ich. „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht schwul."

Er sah mich verblüfft an. „Bist du sicher?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, ganz sicher."

Er sah mich an. „Darf ich dir jetzt trotzdem erzählen, in wen ich mich verliebt habe?"

Ich nickte. Ich würde mich nicht aufregen, das schwor ich mir...  
„Es ist Ginny."

_Natürlich_ regte ich mich auf. Ich zitterte, hatte meine Hände zu Fäusten geballt. „Ginny! Meine Schwester! Das...ist unmöglich!"

Harry starrte mich an wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Ähm, Ron..." sagte er vorsichtig.

„_Was_!" schrie ich wütend.

„Ginny ist deine Schwester – und nicht deine Freundin."

Ich erstarrte. Natürlich hatte Harry Recht...Wenn Harry in meine Schwester verliebt war, dann hatte mich das eigentlich gar nicht zu interessieren...Eigentlich.

„Ich...ähm..." stotterte ich. Was sollte ich bloß sagen?

Ich wusste ja, dass Harry schon einmal an Ginny interessiert gewesen war. Als sie noch in ihn verliebt gewesen war, da hatte sie ihm plötzlich auch gefallen, doch dann verlor Ginny plötzlich das Interesse. Aber da Harry jede Woche eine andere hatte, dachte ich, dass auch er nicht mehr an Ginny interessiert war. Anscheinend hatte ich mich geirrt.

„Sie ist nicht an dir interessiert", sagte ich kurz.

Jetzt wurde Harry wirklich wütend. „Ach ja? Das weißt du also ganz genau! Anscheinend willst du ja nur verhindern, dass wir ein Paar werden!"

„Das brauche ich nicht zu verhindern, das wird sowieso nie geschehen!" schrie ich zurück.

„Ich werde Ginny jedenfalls zum Weihnachtsball einladen – und es ist mir egal, was du dazu sagst!" rief Harry und rannte davon.

Ich starrte ihm nach. Der Weihnachtsball war in einer Woche...

„_Imy_..." flüsterte ich und erschauderte, als ich meinen alten Spitznamen für sie aussprach. Ich rannte los, um meine Schwester zu finden.

Sie saß am See.

„Ginny!" rief ich.

Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich um. Ich merkte, dass mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen, sobald ich sie nur ansah.

„Ron, was ist?" fragte sie.

Ich zögerte nicht lange. „Harry will dich zum Weihnachtsball einladen!"

Sie sah mich an. „Ja, und?"

Ich starrte sie an. „_Ja, und? _Er hat sich in dich verliebt!"

Sie seufzte. „Und warum erzählst du mir das?"

Ich konnte kaum glauben, was ich da hörte. „Ach, entschuldige, dass ich dich darüber informiere, dass mein bester Freund in das Mädchen verliebt ist, das ich liebe!"

Sie sah zu Boden. „Das du liebst..."

Es klang irgendwie spöttisch.

„Ja, das ich liebe!" rief ich. „Verdammt, Ginny, was ist los?"

Jetzt sprang sie auf. „Was los ist, willst du wissen, Ron? Du machst es dir viel zu einfach! Du flirtest jeden Tag mit Hermine, machst ihr Hoffnungen – und irgendwann meinst du dann, es wäre ja mal wieder Zeit, mir zu sagen, dass du mich liebst! Ich bin ganz allein, Ron, und du versuchst ständig, zu vergessen was im Sommer passiert ist! Aber das ist falsch und wenn dir das klar wird, kommst du wieder zu mir, damit _ich_ auch ja nicht auf die Idee komme, alles zu vergessen! Und mir ist klar, dass du am liebsten alles rückgängig machen würdest..."

„Moment mal!" rief ich. „Denkst du das wirklich? Ich habe diesen Sommer nicht eine Sekunde lang bereut! Ist dir das denn nicht klar?"

„Ich weiß gar nichts mehr..." flüsterte Ginny und rannte davon.

Harry hatte Ginny tatsächlich zum Ball eingeladen und sie hatte zugesagt. Ich hatte Parvati gefragt – einfach, weil ich nicht alleine dort auftauchen wollte.

Parvati sah nett aus, doch es interessierte mich nicht. Als Ginny dagegen die Treppe von ihrem Schlafsaal herunterkam, war ich wie verzaubert. Sie trug ein enges schwarzes Kleid, in dem man ihren Körper nur erahnen konnte...aber gerade das machte es interessant. Ginny sah mich nicht an, als sie mit Harry an mir vorbeiging. Ich schnappte mir Parvati und zog sie mit mir.

Die Große Halle war toll geschmückt, doch ich schaute sowieso nur auf Ginny.

Wir traten in die Große Halle ein und als wir durch die Tür gehen, stupste Parvati mich plötzlich eifrig an.

„Was ist denn?" murmelte ich und sah nach oben. Auch das noch! Ein Mistelzweig!

Genervt drückte ich Parvati einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und zog sie weiter. Gleich darauf wandte ich mich wieder um, denn Ginny und Harry kamen gleich nach uns...

Der Kuss dauerte wahrscheinlich nur Sekunden, doch mir kam es wie Stunden vor. Zu sehen, wie Harry Ginny – _meine _Ginny – küsste, war das Schrecklichste, was ich je gesehen habe. Das Bild, wie seine schmalen Lippen ihre roten, die aussahen wie Rosenblätter, küssten, wie seine grünen Augen in ihre braunen schauten...

„Ron, du hältst ja alle auf!"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Erst jetzt merkte ich, dass der Kuss von Harry und Ginny schon längst vorbei war und sie darauf warteten, weiter gehen zu können. Parvati seufzte und zog mich mit sich.

Wir setzten uns an einen Tisch, zusammen mit Padma, Parvatis Schwester, und Terry Boot. Ich bekam überhaupt nichts von dem Gespräch mit, da ich die ganze Zeit zum Nachbartisch schaute, wo Ginny und Harry zusammen mit Lavender und Dean saßen. Ginny schien sich zu amüsieren, sie lachte herzlich und Harry legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern.

Ich ballte die Fäuste.

„Ron!"

Das war Parvatis Stimme. Ich sah sie an. „Was ist denn?"

„Alle anderen tanzen! Meinst du nicht..."

Doch ich hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Harry und Ginny waren schon auf der Tanzfläche. Es wurde ein langsames Stück gespielt und sie tanzten sehr eng. Plötzlich reichte es mir. Ich sprang auf und lief Parvati hinterher, die sich wütend davon gemacht hatte.

„Parvati! Warte bitte!"

Sie drehte sich um. „_Was_?"

„Bitte tanze mit mir! Ich war eben ganz in Gedanken und..."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich sie überzeugt hatte, dass mir das alles schrecklich leid täte und ich mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen könne, als mit ihr zu tanzen. Doch schließlich ließ sie sich erweichen und wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Ich sah zu, dass wir in der Nähe von Harry und Ginny tanzten. Parvati und ich tanzten sehr eng und ich redete so laut, dass jeder im Umkreis von drei Metern mitkriegen musste, dass ich mit ihr flirtete. Ginny sah schon leicht wütend aus, stellte ich befriedigt fest.

„Ron?" sagte Parvati plötzlich leise. „Ist es wahr, was du im Gemeinschaftsraum gesagt hast?"

„Was meinst du?" fragte ich verwirrt.

„Naja...dass...Harry zu dir gesagt hat, ich sei...eine Niete im Bett, " murmelte sie.

Ich zuckte zusammen. „Oh, das. Ja, das hat er tatsächlich gesagt."

Parvati sah aus, als wolle sie jetzt und hier in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Das war wirklich gemein von ihm", fügte ich eilig hinzu. „So eine schöne Frau wie du...nein, Harry hat keine Ahnung."

Sie lächelte. „Ron...ich möchte das gerne mit Harry klären...wäre es dir recht, wenn wir...?"

„Oh...ich weiß nicht..." sagte ich überrumpelt.

Doch es war schon zu spät. Parvati steuerte schon auf Harry und Ginny zu, rief „Partnertausch!" und schon hatte ich plötzlich Ginny im Arm.

„Verdammt, Ron, was soll das?" zischte sie.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür!" flüsterte ich. „Parvati wollte..."

„Natürlich!" sagte Ginny nur.

Ich schwieg. Es machte mich schrecklich nervös, so eng mit Ginny zu tanzen. Wenn ich mich weiter vorbeugte, würde ich in ihren Ausschnitt schauen können...

Gott, hatte ich weiche Knie.

Ich hob den Kopf und sah ihr in die Augen. Die Augen, die meinen so ähnlich waren...

Plötzlich riss Ginny sich los.

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus!" flüsterte sie und lief davon, aus der Großen Halle.

Ich zitterte fürchterlich. Langsam ging ich zur Bar, um mir etwas zu trinken zu holen. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Barhocker.

„Was war denn mit deiner Schwester los?" fragte plötzlich eine Stimme.

Ich drehte mich um und versuchte, den Sprecher zuzuordnen. Ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen, alles drehte sich um mich.

„Hey, Ron, jemand zu Hause?" fragte die Stimme wieder. Jetzt erkannte ich, wer da sprach. Es war Lavender. Ich sah sie nicht an, sondern sagte zu Seamus, der die Rolle des Barkeepers übernommen hatte: „Gib mir irgendeinen Wodka oder so."

Lavender setzte sich neben mich. „Hey, beruhige dich, Ron. Ich weiß, Liebeskummer ist was Schreckliches."

Ich fiel vor Schreck vom Barhocker. Als ich mich wieder hochgerappelt hatte, starrte ich Lavender entsetzt an. „W...Wie...Woher...?"

„Ich bin doch nicht blind!" sagte Lavender. „Und ich habe dein Gesicht gesehen, als Justin Finch-Fletchley Hermine zum Tanzen aufgefordert hat."

Fast hätte ich vor Erleichterung laut gelacht. Lavender redete von Hermine! Ich drehte mich um und sah, wie Hermine und Justin wild knutschend in der Ecke standen.

„Und das brauchst du auch nicht", sagte Lavender energisch, nahm Seamus den Wodka ab und reichte ihn Dennis Creevey, der neben ihnen saß. „Hier Dennis, spendiere ich dir."

Dennis strahlte und rief irgendetwas, doch ich hörte es gar nicht.

„Das muss dich wirklich mitnehmen", fuhr Lavender fort.

Ich nickte und bemühte mich, etwas belämmert auszusehen.

„Weißt du, " sagte Lavender, „ich bin auch total sauer – Stell dir vor, Dean tanzt jetzt schon seit zwanzig Minuten mit Mandy Brocklehurst!"

Ich nickte mitfühlend und sagte: „Hör mal, danke Lavender, aber ich will jetzt ein wenig alleine sein."

Damit stand ich auf und strebte auf die Tür zu. Ich würde mich einfach ein wenig nach draußen setzen. Ich sah nicht auf, bis irgendwer „Kuss! Kuss!" brüllte. Ich sah genervt auf – und erstarrte. Vor mir stand Ginny...

Sie musste gerade von draußen gekommen sein und wir hatten uns genau unter dem Mistelzweig getroffen. Wir starrten uns entsetzt an.

„Komm schon, Ron, es ist doch deine eigene Schwester, da sollte es dir wohl nicht so schwerfallen!" rief irgendwer.

Inzwischen brüllten wirklich alle „Kuss! Kuss! _Kuss_!"

Ginny und ich sahen uns an. Wir hatten wohl keine Wahl...

Also überwand ich den Abstand zwischen unseren Lippen und küsste sie. Feuer strömte durch unsere Körper. Ginny klammerte sich an mich wie eine Ertrinkende. Ich spürte ihre Zungenspitze...wir küssten, als würde das Küssen morgen verboten. Die anderen, die uns zusahen, zählten nicht mehr, wir versanken in unserer eigenen Welt, einer Welt, die wir uns seit den Sommerferien nicht mehr getraut hatten, zu betreten.

Dann war es vorbei. Ich tauchte wieder in die Wirklichkeit ein. Alle klatschten.

„Wow, dieser Kuss hätte einen Oscar verdient!" rief irgendwer.

„Was für grandiose Schauspieler ihr doch seid!" rief jemand anders. „Es sah ja fast so aus, als wärt ihr _wirklich _ineinander verliebt!"

Ginny und ich sahen uns nicht an. Ich ging nach draußen und setzte mich an den See.

Ginny zu küssen war...ach, es hatte mir einfach klargemacht, dass es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Dass diese Leidenschaft zwischen uns nicht einfach verglühen würde. Dass ich sie immer lieben würde. Ich merkte, dass mir Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. Komisch. Ich bin eigentlich ein Mensch, der nicht weint, der versucht seine Gefühle zu verstecken.

Warum kann Ginny mich dann zum Weinen bringen?

_Weil du sie liebst_, antwortete eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ich seufzte. Hoffentlich kam Lavender mir nicht nachgelaufen...so besorgt, wie die vorhin getan hatte, wäre es ihr glatt zuzutrauen.

„Ron?"

Ich stöhnte auf. „Lavender, ich will alleine sein."

„Aber ich bin nicht Lavender."

Ich drehte mich um.

Ginny.

„Verdammt, Ginny, geh weg!" rief ich. „Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich bin schwach, ich kann mich einfach nicht zurückhalten! Geh, bevor noch irgendetwas passiert!"

Sie sah mich an. „Ja, du bist schwach. Aber...das sind wir doch alle!"

Ich sah sie an. „Ginny, warum bist du gekommen?"

Sie setzte sich neben mich. Ich rückte ein Stück zur Seite, auf Abstand bedacht, damit ich nicht ausrastete.

In ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. „Auch ich ertrage es nicht mehr...Ich ertrage es nicht, dass es so wehtut...Ich ertrage es nicht, dass du mich so verletzen kannst!"

Jetzt weinte sie. „Ron, ich meine...warum sollen wir vor Kummer sterben, wenn wir wenigstens ein bisschen Glück haben könnten? So sind wir wenigstens für einige Wochen oder Monate glücklich...ich weiß, es kann nicht von Dauer sein, aber sag mir, Ron: Was haben wir denn zu verlieren? Für mich gibt es nichts mehr, was ich noch verlieren könnte, da du sowieso der einzige Grund bist, warum mein Herz überhaupt noch schlägt!"

Sie hatte Recht. Das war mir mit einem Mal klar. So konnte es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen.

„Ginny..." sagte ich und weinte dabei. „Du hast so Recht...wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, dann kann ich genauso gut sterben...denn was habe ich dann noch? Die Konsequenzen sind mir egal..._du_ bist mir wichtig. Aber, sag mir...was ist mit Harry?"

„Nichts", sagte sie fest. „Ich wollte nur, dass du eifersüchtig bist...Und, Ron, es tut mir leid, dass ich zu dir sagte, du würdest am liebsten alles rückgängig machen. Ich weiß, dass das nicht stimmt, aber weißt du, ich dachte, du hast es fürchterlich einfach. Du hattest Hermine...und ich war ganz allein. Du hast allen so gut vorgespielt, dass du in mir nur deine kleine Schwester siehst, dass ich schon selbst daran geglaubt habe. Aber, Ron, was ist mit Hermine?"

Ich lächelte. „Sie steht gerade am Buffet in irgendeiner Ecke und knutscht mit Justin."

„Oh..." sagte Ginny und wir sahen uns an.

Im nächsten Moment küssten wir uns. Der Kuss unter dem Mistelzweig war _nichts_, im Vergleich zu dem hier. Wir küssten und küssten uns, all die Wut und Trauer der letzten Zeit lagen in diesen Küssen. Wir zogen uns aus und liebten uns mit einer Wut und Verzweiflung, wie ich sie noch nie verspürt hatte. Wir gingen nicht sanft miteinander um, nein, wir reagierten all unsere Wut am Körper des anderen ab. Es zählte nicht, dass irgendwer kommen und uns entdecken könnte, das wurde unwichtig. Was zählte, waren nur noch wir beide.

Ginny und ich hatten das Gefühl, dass wir all die versäumte Zeit der letzten Monate aufholen müssten. Wir trafen uns so oft, wie es eben ging, wurden immer leichtsinniger in der Wahl unserer Plätze. Wir liebten uns in Besenschränken, leeren Klassenräumen, im Verbotenen Wald und einmal sogar in meinem Schlafsaal, während alle anderen unten im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich in letzter Zeit den Satz _Ich liebe dich _aussprach. Bestimmt war es tausendmal. 

Den Valentinstag konnte ich nicht ignorieren. Ich hatte ihr einen Rosenstrauß geschickt, aber keine Karte beigelegt, für den Fall, dass ihre Zimmernachbarinnen zu neugierig sind. Ginny würde wissen, von wem die Rosen kamen.

Als ich am Morgen des Valentinstages aufwachte, fand ich am Fußende meines Bettes ein eingewickeltes Päckchen. Ich öffnete es vorsichtig. Es war ein Buch.

„_Worte der Liebe, Wege des Glücks_", las ich den Titel. Ich schlug es auf. Auf der ersten Seite stand:

_In diesem Buch habe ich uns wiedergefunden. Vielleicht kann ich jetzt sogar sagen, dass ich wieder Hoffnung habe. _

_In ewiger Liebe_

Natürlich wusste ich, dass das Buch von Ginny kam. Ich schlug es auf und begann zu lesen. Einige Sätze und Gedichte waren eingekreist – das war wohl Ginnys Werk. Ich begann die eingekreisten Worte und Gedichte zu lesen.

_Ich bete an die Macht der Liebe _– Gerhard Tersteegen

_Liebe und Freundschaft schließen sich gegenseitig aus. _– Jean de la Bruyère

_Der Liebe leichte Schwingen trugen mich; _

_kein steinern Bollwerk kann der Liebe wehren,_

_Und Liebe wagt, was irgend Liebe kann. _– William Shakespeare

_Dich liebt' ich immer._

_Dich lieb ich noch heut_

_Und werde dich lieben in Ewigkeit. _– Ludwig Uhland.

Hier stockte ich kurz. Diese Sätze von Ludwig Uhland, diesem Muggeldichter, sie passten so perfekt auf Ginny und mich. Ich liebte sie schon immer und nun liebe ich sie auch noch, aber eben anders als zuvor. Ich las weiter.

_Der Mantel der Liebe wärmt am besten, wenn er mit ein bisschen Eifersucht gefüttert ist. _– Dänische Spruchweisheit

Wir träumten voneinander 

_Und sind davon erwacht_

_Wir leben, um uns zu lieben,_

_Und sinken zurück in die Nacht. _– Christian Friedrich Hebbel

Ich meine, es müßte einmal ein sehr großer 

_Schmerz über die Menschen kommen, wenn_

_sie erkennen, dass sie sich nicht geliebt haben,_

_wie sie sich hätten lieben können. _– Christian Morgenstern

Genau deshalb nutzen Ginny und ich die Zeit, die wir haben, dachte ich fest.

_Nur der liebt, wer die Kraft hat,_

_an der Liebe festzuhalten. _– Theodor W. Andorno

_Was man nicht aufgibt,_

_hat man nie verloren. _– Friedrich von Schiller

_Die Dinge sind nie so,_

_wie sie sind. Sie sind immer das,_

_was man aus ihnen macht. _– Jean Anouilh

Trenne dich nie von deinen Illusionen! 

_Sind sie verschwunden, so magst du noch_

_Existieren, aber du hast aufgehört zu leben. _– Mark Twain

Ich merkte, dass ich wieder anfing zu weinen. Gott, ich habe in den letzten Monaten mehr geweint als in meinem ganzen Leben. Diese Verzweiflung ist das Schlimmste an allem. Zu wissen, dass Ginny und ich uns niemals öffentlich dazu bekennen können, dass wir uns lieben. Naja, wir _könnten _schon...

Bin ich sehr naiv, wenn ich denke, dass wahre Liebe alles möglich macht? Die Sätze, die Ginny eingekreist hatte, passten so gut auf sie und mich. Und ich würde Ginny niemals aufgeben, nicht freiwillig.

„Sag mal, heulst du?"

Ich zuckte zusammen. Es war Harry. Jetzt kam er zu mir und nahm mir das Buch aus der Hand.

„Gib her!" rief ich.

Doch er hatte es schon aufgeschlagen und las, was Ginny auf der ersten Seite geschrieben hatte.

„Wow...wie romantisch!" sagte er. „Von wem kommt das?"

„Oh...nur von einer alten Freundin, " sagte ich. „Ich kenne sie schon ewig."

_Und liebe sie schon ewig. _

Monate vergingen. Ginny und ich waren einfach nur glücklich. In einem Monat würde ich die Schule verlassen. Mir graute vor diesem Tag.

Im Augenblick saß ich mit Ginny in einem leeren Klassenzimmer und sprach darüber, was sein würde, wenn ich fort war.

„Kannst du dir nicht einen Job in Hogsmeade suchen?" fragte sie und fuhr mit der Hand über mein Bein.

„Du weißt doch, Dad will, dass ich seinen Posten übernehme", murmelte ich leise.

„Fred und George haben auch ihre eigenen Pläne durchgesetzt", sagte sie.

„Ja, und Dad redet seit zwei Jahren kein Wort mehr mit ihnen", sagte ich.

Sie nickte. Sie wusste es ja selber. Fred und George hatten sich durchgesetzt und hatten einen Süßigkeitenladen aufgemacht. Dad war sehr wütend gewesen und irgendwann hatten Fred und George die Schnauze voll gehabt und waren zu Lee Jordan gezogen. Seitdem herrschte Funkstille. Nur Ginny und mir schickten die beiden manchmal noch Eulen.

„Ich frage mich öfters...wie Mum und Dad wohl reagieren würden, wenn sie von uns wüssten", sagte ich düster.

„Es wäre zweifellos ein Schock für sie", sagte Ginny. „Aber sie würden uns verstehen."

Ich lachte. „Uns verstehen? Imy, sie reden kein Wort mehr mit Fred und George – und die haben nur einen Süßigkeitenladen aufgemacht. Sie würden gar nicht erst versuchen, uns zu verstehen."

Sie seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Ron. Aber das ist mir gleichgültig."

Sie begann, mich zu küssen und ich erwiderte ihre Küsse. Es war ja nicht wichtig, was die anderen sagen würden. Ich streifte ihren Umhang ab und ließ meine Jeans zu Boden fallen. Sie stöhnte und als wir schließlich miteinander schliefen, merkte keiner von uns beiden mehr, was in der Realität vor sich ging.

Doch plötzlich streifte mich ein kalter Luftzug und ich landete wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen. Vorsichtig sah ich auf.

Snape. Professor Snape stand in der Tür und starrte uns an. Schließlich fand er wohl seine Fassung wieder. „Sie...sie beide...ziehen Sie sich an."

Ginny und ich gehorchten. Keiner von uns sagte etwas. Es wunderte mich, dass ich so ruhig blieb. Ich hatte so eine Situation bestimmt tausendmal in Gedanken durchgespielt und jedesmal hatte ich uns schreiend verteidigt.

„Mitkommen."

Snape führte Ginny und mich aus dem Klassenzimmer und einige Gänge entlang und Treppen hinunter. Schließlich standen wir vor einem Kerker. Snape öffnete die Tür und sah mich an. Dann gab er mir eine Ohrfeige, so dass ich durch den ganzen Raum segelte. Ich hörte Ginny schreien. Snape schlug die Tür zu und erst jetzt sah ich, dass sie vergittert war.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben, Mr. Weasley!" rief Snape. „Kommen Sie, Miss Weasley, ich geleite Sie zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Verlassen Sie sich darauf, Missbrauch wird vom Ministerium nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen. Ihr Bruder wird für das, was er ihnen angetan hat, bezahlen!"

„Aber Sie machen einen Fehler!" hörte ich Ginny rufen. „Ron hat mich nicht missbraucht! Es war freiwillig, verstehen Sie? _Freiwillig_! Ich liebe ihn! HALT! Sie werden jetzt zurückgehen und ihn da rausholen...Haben sie mich nicht verstanden? ICH LIEBE MEINEN BRUDER! ICH HATTE SEX MIT IHM!"

Irgendwann hörte ich nichts mehr.

Die folgende Nacht war die Hölle. Erst jetzt wurde mir klar, was eigentlich passiert war. Man hatte uns erwischt...ich saß praktisch im Gefängnis...Snape dachte, ich hätte Ginny missbraucht...und Mum und Dad würden alles erfahren.

Irgendwann, ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Snape kam herein und befahl mir, mitzukommen. Draußen wartete Ginny. Sie stürzte auf mich zu. „Ron, bist du in Ordnung?"

Ich wollte sie umarmen, doch Snape hinderte mich daran. „Haben Sie ihr nicht schon genug angetan? Bleiben Sie weg von ihr!"

Ginny ging rechts von ihm und mich zerrte er auf der linken Seite mit.

Ich erhaschte einen Blick auf sie und formte mit meinen Lippen die Wörter _Bereust du es jetzt?_

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. _Niemals. _

Damit war alles gesagt. Für den Rest des Weges starrten wir auf den Boden.

Snape brachte uns zu Dumbledores Büro. Er sagte _Ewige Liebe_ zum Wasserspeier. Meiner Meinung nach hätte das Passwort nicht zutreffender sein können. Die Treppe fuhr nach oben und Snape klopfte an die Tür. Wir traten ein. Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah sehr ernst aus. Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout saßen neben ihm. An die Wand stand eine Frau mit Brille. Ich erkannte sie sofort, Dad hatte sie mir einmal gezeigt. Sie hieß Nash und arbeitete im Zaubereiministerium in der _Abteilung für_ _psychologische Betreuung junger Hexen und Zauberer_.

„Hier sind sie, Professor Dumbledore", sagte Snape.

Dumbledore nickte. In diesem Moment traten zwei weitere Gestalten aus dem Hintergrund.

„Mum! Dad!" rief Ginny entsetzt.

Mum stürzte auf Ginny zu und begann zu schluchzen. „Ginny! Was hat das alles zu bedeuten? Professor McGonagall sagte..."

Sie stockte und sah auf mich. Doch allen war klar, was sie sagen wollte.

„Mum, er hat das nicht getan", sagte Ginny.

„Setzen wir uns doch erstmal", sagte Professor Dumbledore und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes stellte er sechs weitere Stühle in den Raum, so dass Mum, Dad, Mrs. Nash, Snape, Ginny und ich Platz nehmen konnten.

Mrs. Nash lächelte schmalllippig in die Runde. „Nun, Virginia, das ist ja interessant. Könntest du noch einmal wiederholen, was du eben gesagt hast?"

_Oh Gott_, dachte ich nur. _Die typische Psychologin._

„Er hat mich nicht missbraucht", sagte Ginny fest.

„Das ist doch Blödsinn!" rief Snape. „Ich habe doch alles gesehen! Da konnte man nichts falsch deuten!"

Mrs. Nash warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Professor Snape, sie wissen genau, dass das nicht stimmt", sagte Ginny. „Ron hat mich nicht vergewaltigt – ich habe freiwillig mit ihm geschlafen. Ich liebe ihn. Tun Sie nicht so, als wüssten Sie das alles nicht, ich habe es ihnen schließlich die ganze Zeit gesagt, als Sie meinen Bruder in den Kerker brachten!"

Nach diesen Worten herrschte Stille. Mum und Dad sahen so aus, als wollten sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen. Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout guckten, als wollten sie überall sein, nur nicht hier. Mrs. Nash lächelte verlegen in die Runde und selbst Professor Dumbledore, von dem ich immer gedacht hatte, dass er nie die Fassung verlor, sah geschockt aus.

Schließlich sagte Mum: „Ginny...?"

Es war mehr ein Flehen, als eine Frage. Wahrscheinlich erwartete Mum, dass Ginny jetzt lachte, „War doch nur ein Scherz!" schrie und Snape an Halluzinationen litt. Ja, das war es wohl, was Mum wollte. Dann konnte sie wieder in ihre perfekte, kleine Welt, in der alles glatt lief, zurückfinden und für die ganze Familie ein schönes Essen kochen.

„Ja, Mum?" sagte Ginny scharf.

„Ginny...das stimmt doch nicht! Das kann doch nicht sein!" rief Mum.

Plötzlich packte mich eine enorme Wut. Mums Intoleranz traf mich sehr und ich sah, wie Ginnys Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Alle diese Blicke, die zwischen den Lehrern und Mrs. Nash getauscht wurden...all diese verdammte Intoleranz.

„Hören Sie auf!" rief ich. „Sie alle! Denken Sie, ich merke nicht, was hier für Blicke gewechselt werden? Diese Kinder, die wissen doch gar nicht, was Liebe ist. Das ist nur eine Phase. Das denken Sie, nicht wahr? Wagen Sie es nicht, über uns zu vermuten. Ich werde ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen, ohne Scham und voll Stolz. Ja, Ginny ist meine Schwester. Ja, ich habe mit ihr geschlafen. Und, ja, sie ist die Frau, die ich liebe. Ist es das, was Sie hören wollen?"

Dann holte ich tief Luft und begann, ihnen die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Ich ließ nichts aus, erwähnte jedes Detail. Ich erzählte ihnen von dem Gedächtniszauber, vom Weihnachtsball und von all den heimlichen Treffen, bis zu dem Mal, wo Snape uns erwischt hatte.

Als ich fertig war, war es ganz still. Dann winkte Professor Dumbledore Professor McGonagall zu sich und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Sie nickte und verschwand. Jetzt wandte sich Mrs. Nash an Ginny.

„Virginia, hast du noch etwas hinzuzufügen? Stimmt das alles so, wie dein Bruder es sagte? Weißt du, du bist hier in Sicherheit. Hier kann er dir nichts tun. Du kannst uns alles sagen."

Ich ballte wütend die Fäuste. Was bildete sich diese Nash eigentlich ein!

„Ich möchte nur sagen, dass ich Ron liebe. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie jetzt mit uns machen werden. Vielleicht können Sie uns trennen – aber meine Liebe zu ihm können Sie nicht zerstören. Niemals."

Ein unbehagliches Schweigen trat ein. Dann ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Professor McGonagall kam wieder. Hinter ihr ging niemand anders als Harry.

Ich zuckte zusammen. Mir war sofort klar, was Dumbledore vorhatte. Ich sah zu Ginny. Sie war leichenblass.

„Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Harry, setz dich bitte einmal hier hin", sagte Dumbledore und deutete auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry setzte sich. Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn Harry an die Schläfe und rief: „Reobliviate!"

Ich klammerte mich an meine Stuhllehne. Harry zuckte etwas, doch dann war er plötzlich ruhig. Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte Ginny und mich an.

Dann sagte er: „Ron, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast."

„Harry, es tut mir leid!" rief ich. „Aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Du hättest dasselbe...nein, Quatsch, hättest du nicht. Denn du bist ja der perfekte Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt! _Dir _wäre sicherlich eine andere Lösung eingefallen, nicht wahr?"

Harry schwieg. Dann wandte er sich an Dumbledore. „Was ist passiert? Woher wussten Sie, dass Ron mich mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegt hat?"

Dumbledore schilderte ihm in knappen Worten, was geschehen war. Als er fertig war, starrte Harry uns fassungslos an. „_Snape_ hat euch erwischt?"

Ginny und ich nickten synchron.

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch alles..." murmelte Harry. „Ron, du wolltest nie andere Mädchen kennenlernen, weil du Ginny geliebt hast. Und deswegen bist du auch so ausgerastet, als ich..." Er warf einen verlegenen Blick zu Ginny. „Naja, du weißt schon."

„Harry..." sagte ich leise. „Als du Ginny und mich...gesehen hast, da sagtest du, es sei ekelhaft, weil wir Geschwister sind. Du sagtest, dass wir uns lieben sei nicht wichtig. Das hat mich total wütend gemacht. Deswegen habe ich dich mit dem Gedächtniszauber belegt."

Harry nickte nur.

Jetzt meldete sich Professor McGonagall zu Wort. „Ich will ja nicht stören, aber...wie soll es jetzt weitergehen?"

Mrs. Nash nickte wichtigtuerisch. „Ja, das müssen wir in der Tat diskutieren."

„Mrs. Nash?" fragte ich sie freundlich.

„Ja?"

„Was wollen Sie überhaupt noch hier? Es ist doch geklärt, dass ich Ginny nicht missbraucht habe. Also können Sie doch gehen."

Mrs. Nash schnappte nach Luft. „Also wirklich, ich muss schon sagen..."

„Das steht jetzt nicht zur Diskussion, Mr. Weasley", sagte Dumbledore kurz. „Minerva, du hast Recht und ich bin sicher, dass Molly und Arthur dem zustimmen werden: Wir müssen eine Lösung finden."

Mum und Dad nickten. Ginny sah mich an. In ihren Augen konnte ich lesen, was sie mir sagen wollte.

_Ron, die werden uns trennen. _

Ich sah sie an. _Ich weiß. _

_Ich liebe dich, Ron. _

_Ich liebe dich auch, Imy, _bedeutete ich ihr.

„Wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen darf", meldete sich Professor Sprout zu Wort. „Die Prüfungen sind alle geschrieben, die Ergebnisse ausgewertet. Mr. Weasley könnte die Schule verlassen, noch heute."

Ich starrte auf den Boden. Was erwarteten sie denn? Dass ich jubelnd aufstand und rief: _Ja, trennt mich bitte von meiner großen Liebe_!

„Das wäre eine Möglichkeit", sagte Professor Dumbledore. „Molly, Arthur, was meint ihr?"

Mum und Dad sahen sich an. Dann sagte Mum: „Ron, du kennst doch Onkel Gregor aus Italien, oder? Er hat einen riesigen Landsitz, also jede Menge Platz. Ich bin sicher, er würde..."

Der Rest ihrer Worte rauschte an mir vorbei. Italien. Eintausendfünfhundert Kilometer, Luftlinie, von Ginny

entfernt.

Doch plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass ich keine Wahl hatte. Sie würden nicht zulassen, dass ich in Ginnys Nähe blieb. Sie wollten auf Nummer Sicher gehen.

Ich holte tief Luft. „Okay. Ich mach's."

Ginny starrte mich an und ich wusste, wenn sie gekonnt hätte, hätte sie geschrien.

Mum und Dad sahen sich erleichtert an.

„Aber unter einer Bedingung", fügte ich rasch hinzu. „Ich fahre _nicht _zu Onkel Gregor. Ich fahre dahin, wohin ich will."

Mum und Dad sahen sich an.

Dann sagte Dad: „Okay."

Es überraschte mich, wie schnell alles ging. Eine Stunde später stand ich schon auf dem Bahnhof. Ich hatte nicht einmal die Zeit gehabt, mich von Hermine und den anderen zu verabschieden.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Nash, Mum, Dad, Harry und Ginny waren noch mitgekommen, um mich zu verabschieden.

„Viel Glück, Ron", lächelte Professor Dumbledore und schüttelte mir die Hand.

„Wir hatten nie einen besseren Schulsprecher", beteuerte Professor McGonagall leise.

„Überlegen Sie sich, was sie tun", zirpte Mrs. Nash.

„Es ist besser so, glaub mir", schluchzte Mum und benetzte mein Gesicht mit ihren Tränen.

„Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge", sagte Dad und ich merkte, dass er versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten.

Dann kam ich zu Harry.

„Tja...jetzt bist du immerhin Schulsprecher, " versuchte ich zu scherzen.

Er sah mich an. „Darauf hätte ich verzichten können, Ron."

„Hör mal..." begann ich. „Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihen kannst."

Er starrte mich an. „Irgendwann?"

Dann riss er mich in eine feste Umarmung. „Verdammt, Ron, ich habe dir doch schon längst verziehen, merkst du das nicht?" flüsterte er leise.

„Sag...Sag Hermine, dass es mir leid tut", murmelte ich.

„Das werde ich tun", erwiderte er. „Du bist mein bester Freund. Wehe, du meldest du nicht. Und nun geh!"

Damit schubste er mich zur letzten Person, von der ich mich verabschieden musste.

Eine lange Zeit starrten wir uns nur in die Augen. Wir beide zitterten.

„Dürfen wir uns...umarmen?" fragte ich leise.

„Um Himmels Willen, nein!" rief Mrs. Nash.

Mum und Dad nickten.

Ich zog Ginny so fest an mich, als wolle ich sie für immer so festhalten.

„_Dich liebt' ich immer. Dich lieb ich noch heut und werde dich lieben in Ewigkeit,_ " flüsterte ich.

Sie sah mir in die Augen. „_Was man nicht aufgibt, hat man nie verloren._"

„Als ob ich das je könnte!" murmelte ich. „Ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich!"

„Ron, es ist jetzt Zeit, der Zug fährt gleich ab!" rief Mum. Ich konnte die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme hören und wusste genau, dass sie sich nicht darum sorgte, dass ich den Zug verpassen könnte, nein, sie sorgte sich, dass zwischen mir und Ginny jetzt noch mehr passieren könnte.

„_Du bist mein Mann und ich bin deine Frau!_" wisperte Ginny.

„_Du bist meine Frau und ich bin dein Mann!_" flüsterte ich.

Ich ließ sie langsam los, hielt ihre Hand noch bis als letztes fest.

Dann öffnete ich die Zugtür und stieg ein, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. Ich setze mich in ein Abteil.

Als der Zug anfuhr, sah ich aus dem Fenster. Alle standen sie dort, meine Familie, meine Lehrer, mein bester Freund. Plötzlich aber riss Ginny sich los und rannte dem Zug hinterher. Sie schrie irgendetwas, doch ich konnte es nicht verstehen. Dann fuhr der Zug um die Kurve. Sie war fort.

Ich musste plötzlich an einen Satz aus dem Buch denken, den Ginny eingekreist hatte. Wir träumten voneinander und sind davon erwacht. Wir leben, um uns zu lieben, und sinken zurück in die Nacht. 

Ja, so könnte man unsere Beziehung wohl am besten beschreiben. Wir leben, um uns zu lieben, aber es ist so verdammt aussichtslos.

Ich kramte gedankenverloren in meiner Tasche und plötzlich hielt ich einen Zettel in der Hand. Ich entfaltete ihn. Er war von Ginny, ich erkannte die Handschrift sofort. Sie musste ihn mir eben noch zugesteckt haben.

We are together 

_and never apart._

_Maybe at distance_

_but never at heart. _

Ich seufzte. Ja, Ginny hatte Recht. Aber ihr war nicht klar, _was _für eine Entfernung zwischen uns liegen würde. Denn ich wollte nicht nach Italien oder Griechenland, nicht nach Deutschland oder Österreich.

Nein. Mein Ziel hieß Kanada. Das Kanada, von dem ich immer geträumt hatte. Kilometerlange freie Grünflächen, die Niagarafälle, Freiheit pur eben.

„Ja, Ginny", sagte ich laut. „Dort wird es mir ganz bestimmt gelingen, dich zu vergessen. Ich werde eine tolle Kanadierin kennenlernen, wir werden heiraten und ich werde sie über alles lieben..."

Und ich bin ein verdammt guter Lügner.

_Fast vier Jahre später - Erzählt von Ginny_

„Hallo allerseits, ich bin zu Hause!" rief ich als ich in die Küche trat. „Mum? Dad? Percy? Penny? Ist irgendjemand da?"

Ich ließ meine Tasche auf einen Stuhl fallen und füllte heißes Wasser in die Kaffeekanne. In den Filter kamen fünf Löffel Kaffeepulver. Ich trinke meinen Kaffee am liebsten so schwarz, dass er schon fast unerträglich bitter ist.

„Hallo Ginny!" rief Penelope von der Tür aus.

„Hallo Penny", erwiderte ich. „Was machen die Pläne? Seid ihr euch jetzt einig geworden, wohin die Flitterwochen gehen sollen?"

Penelope seufzte. „Percy will unbedingt in die Antarktis...aber meinst du nicht auch, dass das einfach schrecklich ist? Ich möchte etwas Romantisches...Hawaii, Griechenland, Italien..."

Ich seufzte mitfühlend. „Tja, in die Antarktis würde ich auch nicht wollen..."

Penelopes Augen leuchteten jetzt. „So? Was ist denn mit Rupert? Hat er dich schon gefragt?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Ach, ich habe das Gefühl, der Gute traut sich nicht…Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, ob ich die Sache selbst in die Hand nehmen soll. Sonst wird das ja nie was…"

„Triffst du dich denn heute noch mit ihm?" fragte Penelope neugierig.

Ich nickte. „Ja, ich muss auch sofort wieder los, wollte nur schnell meine Sachen abladen."

Ich kam aus London. Nachdem ich die Schule beendet hatte, hatte ich mich entschlossen, Zauberkunst zu studieren. Mein Studium war fast abgeschlossen und ich hoffte, dass ich nach diesem Sommer eine Stelle in Hogwarts ergatterte. Es gab Gerüchte, dass Professor Flitwick sich zurückziehen wollte.

Ich schnappte mir also meine Tasse Kaffee, trank sie in einem Zug leer und stürmte in mein Zimmer. Dort angekommen schlüpfte ich schnell in ein romantisches Sommerkleid, zog das Zopfband aus meinen Haaren, die ich in der Universität immer zu einem strengen Knoten aufgesteckt hatte, rief ein lautes „Ciao, Penny!" durch das Haus und disapparierte.

Ich hatte mich mit Rupert auf einer Wiese im Park verabredet. Als ich dort ankam wartete Rupert schon. Auf der Wiese war eine Decke ausgebreitet und ein Picknickkorb stand darauf.

„Rupert, das ist ja eine Überraschung!" rief ich.

Rupert lächelte. „Hallo, Schatz. Na, da staunst du, was?"

Ich setzte mich zu ihm auf die Decke. Wir alberten eine Zeit lang herum, fütterten uns gegenseitig mit Weintrauben und ließen es uns einfach richtig gut gehen. Plötzlich jedoch wurde Rupert ernst.

„Was ist denn, Rupert?" fragte ich ihn.

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen", murmelte er.

Erwartungsvoll schaute ich ihn an. Sollte er etwa…?

Rupert nahm meine Hand und sah mir in die Augen. Die andere Hand hatte er zur Faust geballt.

„Ginny...Ich liebe Dich. Jeden Morgen wenn ich aufwache bist du mein erster Gedanke und jeden Abend wenn ich schlafen gehe, mein letzter. Ich liebe dein Lachen, deine Art die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen, deinen Dickkopf, deinen Humor. Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich sein, ich möchte es auch gar nicht. Du bist mein _Leben_. Ich will den Rest meiner Tage mit dir verbringen. Ginny. Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Und dann öffnete er die Faust. Ein silberner Ring lag darin. Er war wunderschön.

Bilder schossen wie ein Film durch meinen Kopf. Rupert und ich, wie wir uns das erste Mal getroffen hatten, unser erster Kuss, unser erstes Mal, unser Urlaub auf den Malediven, unsere Spaziergänge bei Sonnenuntergang …

Ich beantwortete seine Frage indem ich ihn leidenschaftlich küsste und rief: „Ja! Ja, Rupert! Ich bin ja so glücklich!"

Er begann zu strahlen und wir sanken auf die Picknickdecke. Als wir uns dann mitten im Stadtpark leidenschaftlich liebten, war ich so glücklich wie nie zuvor in meinem Leben.

_Erzählt von Ron_

„_Cagerius_!" rief ich und um die drei Todesser bildete sich in Sekundenschnelle ein goldener Käfig.

„Gut gemacht, Steve!" brüllte mir mein Kollege zu. „Komm, lass uns verschwinden!"

Eilig rannten wir um eine Straßenecke, hinein in eine kleine Gasse. Am Ende der Gasse war eine kleine Falltür, kaum zu sehen, so sehr war sie mit dem Untergrund verschmolzen, in den Boden eingelassen.

„_Loyalität_!" zischte ich und die Falltür öffnete sich. Wir sprangen hinein und ich schloss die Tür hinter mir. Wir landeten in einem kaum beleuchteten Gang. Meine Schuhe sanken in den weichen Lehmboden ein.

Erleichtert lehnte ich mich an die Wand des Tunnels und grinste meinen Kollegen an. „Gut gemacht, Logan. Immer wieder ein Erlebnis mit dir zu arbeiten. Besonders dieser Kitzelfluch, kombiniert mit der Beinklammer, den du auf Avery losgelassen hast – Respekt!"

Logan grinste nur. Er war bekannt für seine Kreativität, was Fluchkombinationen anging. Sogar mit Flüchen, die man eigentlich als Erstklässler in Hogwarts lernte, erreichte er oft mehr Effekt als andere mit den kompliziertesten Flüchen, die sie zu bieten hatten.

„Aber du mit deinem Käfig-Fluch, Steve", erwiderte dieser jetzt. „Hast eine Schwäche für ihn, das weiß fast jeder. Pass bloß auf. Wenn der Feind deine Vorlieben kennt, hast du irgendwann keine Chance mehr."

Ich seufzte nur und wir folgten dem Tunnel bis nach ungefähr fünf Minuten an eine Steinwand stießen. Ein Gesicht war dort eingeritzt und auf der rechten Seite ragte eine steinerne Hand hervor.

Ich ergriff sie und sagte: „Steve Filler und Logan Witter melden sich in der Zentrale zurück."

„Passwort?" ertönte eine raue Stimme.

„_Scharfsinn_", seufzte ich und während die Steinwand zur Seite glitt, wandte ich mich an Logan und sagte: „Warum muss Beth sich eigentlich immer so…moralische Passwörter ausdenken?"

Logan zuckte nur die Schultern. „Lass ihr doch den Spaß."

Ich grinste nur und wir traten ein. Ein altes, ganz in Brauntönen gehaltenes Büro war dies. Ich hängte meinen Mantel an den schon viel zu voll gestopften Garderobenständer, dann wandte ich mich an die blonde Frau, die hinter einem riesigen Schreibtisch saß, die Füße auf dem Tisch liegend. Sie war gerade dabei, sich die Fingernägel zu lackieren.

„Hey, Beth. Neues Outfit? Schick. Was liegt an?"

Beth trug eine rosafarbene Bluse, einen roten Minirock, giftgrüne Lederstiefel und in ihren hochgetürmten blonden Locken steckten violette und orangefarbene Klemmen.

Sie zog einen Schmollmund. „Hey Stevy, hallo Logan. Felicity erwartet euch, es gibt wohl neue Aufträge. Setzt euch noch kurz in den Konferenzraum, sie wird wohl gleich Zeit haben. Sie verhandelt noch mit Jonathan wegen seiner Kündigung."

„Jonathan will kündigen?" sagte Logan überrascht.

Beth nickte. „Er meint, er brauche eine Arbeit mit Gehalt…er wolle sich auch mal etwas gönnen. Trottel, wenn du mich fragst, er hat sich dieses Leben, wie wir alle hier, doch selbst ausgesucht…"

Ich nickte nur, wollte eigentlich gar nicht näher darauf eingehen, und begab mich in den Konferenzraum. Logan folgte mir.

Er seufzte. „Beth sieht wieder einmal unmöglich aus. Wir brauchen nun wirklich keine Empfangsdame. Warum schmeißt Felicity sie nicht endlich raus?"

Ich ließ mich in einen Sessel fallen und zog eine Schachtel Kekse zu mir heran. „Du weißt doch, sie ist Johnsons Geliebte und er ist nun mal der Boss. Sogar Felicity wagt es nicht, sich gegen ihn zu stellen."

Logan seufzte nur.

Ich lehnte mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag konnte ich mich etwas entspannen. Meine Arbeit forderte mich jede Sekunde, aber es war genau das, was ich gebraucht hatte seit meine kleine Schwester und große Liebe von mir gerissen worden war. Eine Arbeit, bei der ich keine Zeit hatte, nachzudenken. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, eine Ausbildung als Auror zu beginnen, als ich in Kanada ankam, doch nachdem ich die Ausbildung einige Wochen begonnen hatte, wurde mir klar, dass ich mich mit den Regeln, den Prinzipien und der Einstellung, die mir als Auror abverlangt wurden, nicht anfreunden konnte. Entmutigt schlich ich eines Abends durch die Straßen, dachte darüber nach, was ich mit meinem Leben anfangen sollte. In irgendeiner kleinen Seitenstraße schließlich, brach die Welt unter mir zusammen. Nun ja, nicht ganz. Um genau zu sein war es nur ein morsches Holzbrett, das unter mir wegbrach. Ich jedenfalls fiel in das dadurch entstandene Loch, schrie um mein Leben und sah eben dieses schon an mir vorbeiziehen. Ich landete direkt in Felicitys Büro.

Das war erhebliches Pech, denn kaum hatte ich die Augen wieder geöffnet, fiel mein Blick auf eine große Plakette an der Wand.

_Felicity Armstrong, Leiterin der Untergrundbewegung gegen die Macht Voldemorts und des Ministeriums_

Ein Blick auf diese Plakette verriet mir natürlich schon zuviel. Felicity und Logan, die wohl gerade eine Unterredung hatten, erholten sich ziemlich schnell von dem Schock. Sie setzten mir kurzerhand die Pistole auf die Brust: Vergessenszauber oder der Einstieg in diesen geheimen Verband.

Ich entschied mich für letzteres und war nun seit fast vier Jahren Mitglied dieser Gruppe, kurz UgVM genannt. Felicity und Logan ließen mir damals nicht mal Zeit, mich vorzustellen. Sie erklärten mir, dass sie eine Bewegung waren, die sich gegen Voldemort, aber auch gegen Ministerium wandte und auf ihre ganz eigene Art kämpfte. Sie benutzten alle Decknamen, niemand kannte den wahren Namen des anderen. Nach einer kurzen Gedenkpause stellte ich mich also als Steve Filler vor und der war ich bis heute. Von Felicity erhielt ich meine Befehle, niemand hatte den eigentlichen Chef des ganzen je zu Gesicht bekommen, außer vielleicht Felicity selbst. Und natürlich Beth. Wir wussten nur, dass er sich Johnson nannte.

Da ließ sich schon eine gewisse Ironie an der ganzen Sache erkennen, nicht? Wäre Harry zu dieser Organisation dazu gestoßen, dann sicher dadurch, dass er einen von ihnen aus einer lebensbedrohlichen Lage befreit hätte. Während ich durch ein Loch gefallen war.

Es war nicht leicht, hier Freunde zu finden. Einmal war ich mit zwei von meinen Kollegen ein Bier trinken. Im nächsten Kampf sind beide gefallen. Doch das war das Motto der UgVM – Traue niemandem, außer dir selbst. Felicity wollte nicht, dass die Kollegen sich anfreunden, denn persönliche Gefühle könnten unsere Arbeit behindern. Sie bemühte sich, immer andere Mitarbeiter zusammen arbeiten zu lassen, damit niemand sich auf den anderen einlassen konnte, keiner sich vertraute. Trotzdem merkte ich, dass ich in letzter Zeit ungewöhnlich oft mit Logan arbeitete. Schon komisch.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Jonathan, ein Kollege, kam heraus. Er sah nicht sonderlich zufrieden aus. Logan und ich betraten Felicitys Büro. Sie saß am Schreibtisch, die Stirn gekraust und schaute uns entgegen. Der Deckname Felicity war wahrscheinlich der unpassendste Name, den unsere Chefin sich hätte aussuchen können. Felicity – das klang nach blonden Locken, Blümchenkleid und Riemchensandalen, sowie nach einem Kosmetikstudium. Tatsächlich aber hatte Felicity schwarze Haare, die immer zu einem strengen Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren. Sie war sehr schlank, trug immer eine dunkle Sonnenbrille und einen Anzug und blieb selbst in den bedrohlichsten Situationen völlig gelassen. Der Name Trinity wäre wohl passender gewesen. Ja, ich hatte mir tatsächlich einen Muggelfilm angesehen.

„Logan, Steve", sagte sie, kühl wie immer. „Ich habe etwas mit Ihnen zu bereden. Setzen Sie sich."

Das taten wir. Felicity sah uns an und drehte ihren Federkiel in den Fingern hin und her. Das tat sie immer, wenn ihr eine Sache besonders wichtig war, soviel wussten wir inzwischen.

„Logan", begann sie. „Wir müssen unser Hauptquartier an

einen anderen Ort verlegen und zwar nach Chicago. Ich möchte, dass Sie helfen, das Ganze dort wieder aufzubauen."

Felicity schaffte es immer, dramatische Situationen ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung und in einem Satz zu schildern. Ich war geschockt. Wir mussten unser Hauptquartier verlegen? Warum? Was war passiert?

„A…Amerika?" flüsterte ich mit heiserer Stimme. „Warum diese Entfernung? Und warum überhaupt? Was ist geschehen?"

Felicity seufzte. „Julianne wurde gesehen als sie durch den Osteingang gekommen ist. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis wir das gesamte Ministerium plus Todesser und seine Lordschaft persönlich hier unten sitzen haben."

„Oh, Scheiße!" fluchte Logan.

Felicity nickte kurz. „Ja. Ich möchte, dass Sie noch heute nach Chicago apparieren, so dass sie gleich morgen anfangen können, alles dort wieder aufzubauen."

Ich nickte. „Ja, dann packen wir wohl noch heute unsere Sachen. Worin soll unsere Hilfe denn bestehen? Zauberbanne? Steine schleppen?"

Felicity schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Steve, Sie haben mich falsch verstanden. Nur Logan wird dort helfen. Für Sie habe ich einen anderen Auftrag."

„Einen anderen Auftrag?" echote ich.

Sie nickte. „Genau. Wie Sie wissen, ist die UgVM in vielen Kreisen inzwischen so verbreitet, dass wir Investoren und unterstützende Kräfte in anderen Ländern haben. Auch in England. Nun, dort gibt es eine Familie, die uns vom ersten Tag an unterstützt hat. Doch jetzt sieht es so aus, als würde sie das nächste Ziel des Dunklen Lords werden. Das Ministerium scheint nicht in der Lage zu sein, sie zu beschützen, also müssen wir handeln. Steve, Sie werden nach England fahren und unsere Kollegen mit ihren Ihrem Leben beschützen."

Ich schluckte. Nach England? Das Land, das ich vor vier Jahren hinter mir lassen wollte? So sehr hatte ich versucht, Ginny zu vergessen…natürlich war es mir nicht gelungen. Aber, gut, ich war professionell, ich konnte diesen Auftrag ausführen und zurückkehren, ohne auch nur in Ginnys Nähe zu kommen…

„Ingesamt sind es fünf Personen, die Sie beschützen müssen", redete Felicity weiter. „Die Eltern, eine Tochter, einen Sohn und seine Verlobte. Sie sind alle volljährig, haben aber keine große Erfahrung im Kampf. Sie sind eher der Kopf als die Hand, falls Sie verstehen. Wir wissen nicht, ob die Kinder überhaupt in Gefahr sind, doch wir wollen kein Risiko eingehen. Sie apparieren noch heute, hier ist die Adresse."

Sie stand auf, winkte mich zu ihr und drückte mir eine glänzende Plakette aus Messing in die Hand.

Ich las:

_Familie Weasley_

_Der Fuchsbau_

_Ottery St. Catchpole_

_Großbritannien_

Der Zettel fiel zu Boden und meine Knie gaben nach.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

„Penny!" rief ich und stürzte in die Küche. „Penny, du glaubst ja nicht was gerade…"

Ich brach ab. Die Küche war völlig leer. Stirnrunzelnd sah ich mich um und machte mich schließlich auf die Suche nach meiner Familie. So still war es im Haus lange nicht mehr gewesen, denn obwohl meine Brüder Bill, Charlie, Fred, George und Ronald alle nicht mehr hier wohnten, war doch ständig irgendetwas los.

Aus dem Wohnzimmer erklangen Stimmen. Ich trat ein. Mum, Dad, Percy und Penelope saßen auf dem Sofa und sahen alle miteinander schrecklich ernst aus. Dabei wollte ich heute doch einfach nur tanzen, lachen, springen, die Sterne berühren…Verdammt, das hier war der glücklichste Tag in meinem Leben!

„Oh, hallo, Ginny, " sagte Mum jetzt und sah mich ernst an. „Setz dich doch bitte."

Das tat ich mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ist etwas passiert?"

Mum nickte. „Ja. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist hinter uns her."

Mir raubte es den Atem. Ich starrte meine Mum an, konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Meine Hände begannen zu zittern.

„W…warum?" brachte ich schließlich hervor.

Wenn man die Situation betrachtete, war es sicherlich eine lächerliche Frage. Voldemort brauchte keine Gründe.

Dad seufzte leise. „Wir sind eine der letzten durch und durch reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien. Außerdem arbeite ich beim Ministerium. Das reicht."

Ich nickte nur. Für mich war der dunkle Lord nie nur eine böse Märchenfigur gewesen, von der man vielleicht gehört, aber sie nie wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Mit elf Jahren war ich von seinem jugendlichen Selbst manipuliert worden. Ich hatte geholfen, ganz Hogwarts in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Noch heute kämpfte ich mit den Erinnerungen, hatte Albträume. Außerdem war die Tatsache, dass mein Bruder Ronald, der sich gegenwärtig im Ausland aufhielt, Harry Potters bester Freund gewesen war, nicht unbedingt fördernd für die Sicherheit unserer Familie gewesen. In meinem vierten Schuljahr hatte Harry die Weihnachtsferien hier verbracht und natürlich waren wir prompt angegriffen worden. Nur Harrys Paten Sirius Black hatten wir es zu verdanken, dass wir alle überlebten. Seine Fähigkeiten als Auror hatten sich als recht nützlich erwiesen.

Zwei Jahre später jedoch hatte Voldemort Hogwarts angegriffen, an Harrys allerletztem Schultag. Lavender Brown, mit der Harry schon eine ganze Weile zusammen gewesen war und die er wirklich geliebt hatte, hatte an diesem Tage offen ihre Unterstützung für den Dunklen Lord bekannt. Gleich darauf hatte sie Parvati Patil und Remus Lupin getötet und Harry hatte nichts dagegen tun können. Voldemort war kurz darauf mit seinen Todessern verschwunden und man hatte daraufhin aus bisher unbekannten Gründen lange nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Für Harry jedoch war all dies wohl zuviel gewesen. Noch am selben Tag war er verschwunden und bis heute hatte ihn niemand gesehen. Viele beklagten sich, dass er uns alle im Stich gelassen hätte, doch ich für meinen Teil, konnte das völlig nachvollziehen.

Ron war ebenfalls verschwunden, hatte die Schule abgebrochen, weil er seltene Tiere studieren wollte, die an den Niagarafällen entdeckt worden waren. Hermine, Harrys beste Freundin, hatte den Tod ihrer Eltern kurz nach ihrem Abschluss nicht verkraftet. Sie wurde wahnsinnig. Heute saß sie in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt in Irland. Einmal im Jahr gingen wir sie besuchen, doch sie erkannte niemanden mehr.

Ja, mein Leben war bis jetzt bestimmt nicht sehr rosig. Der einzige Lichtblick am Horizont war Rupert. Mit ihm konnte ich wieder lachen…Und jetzt versuchte Voldemort wieder, mir alles zu nehmen?

„Ginny?"

Penelope stieß mich in die Seite. Ich schreckte hoch. Anscheinend hatte ich eine ganze Weile nur vor mich hingestarrt.

„W…was ist mit Bill?" stotterte ich schließlich. „Charlie? Ihren Familien? Fred und George? Ron?"

Bilder von meinen Brüdern erschienen vor meinem geistigen Auge. Bill mit seiner Frau Mary, die Aurorin war und in einem Kampf mit Voldemort beide Beine verloren hatte. Wie sollte sie sich wehren? Charlie mit seinem Lebensgefährten David. Gerade hatten sie einen kleinen Jungen adoptiert. Wie sollten sie den Kleinen schützen, wen Voldemort es erst einmal auf sie abgesehen hatte? Fred und George. Beide waren sie alleine, doch seit sie einen Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse eröffnet hatten, redeten Mum und Dad aus Enttäuschung kein Wort mehr mit ihnen. Waren sie gewillt, ihnen jetzt zu helfen? Ron. Ron, der überstürzt nach Kanada aufgebrochen war, nachdem er die Chance gesehen hatte, hier wegzukommen. Nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte er sich. Ich hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt mit einer Gehirnerschütterung im Krankenflügel gelegen, die von einem Streit mit den Slytherins herrührte. Mum hatte mir nur einen Brief von ihm gegeben, in aller Eile hatte er ein paar letzte Zeilen für mich hingekritzelt. Ich kannte sie längst auswendig.

_Ginny,_

_es tut mir leid, ich muss gehen. Ich möchte nicht mehr in einer Welt des Kampfes leben. _

_Sei stark, kleine Schwester, kleine Gin. _

_Dein Bruder,_

_Ron_

Ron musste es wirklich eilig gehabt haben. Hatte er doch vergessen, dass ich mich nur von Harry Gin nennen ließ. Eigentlich hasste ich diesen Spitznamen. Warum hatte er mich in seinem letzten Brief an mich nicht Imy genannt? Manchmal lag ich nachts wache und wünschte mir, nur ein letztes Mal noch diesen alten Kosenamen von ihm zu hören… Ein dummer Wunsch eines dummen Mädchens. Mum hatte mir geraten, ihm nicht zu schreiben. Er sollte nicht von Hermines Zustand und von Harrys Verschwinden erfahren. Dass er danach fragen würde, war klar und ich wollte ihn nie anlügen. Ich wusste nicht, ob er noch lebt. Aber jetzt mussten wir ihm doch schreiben! Er musste doch wissen, dass er in Gefahr war!

„Mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, Schatz, " sagte Mum jetzt. „Bill ist längst informiert, er und Mary sind durch den Fidelius-Zauber geschützt. Genau wie Charlie und…David." Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich ein wenig, sie verzog das Gesicht. „Fred und George wurden ebenfalls informiert."

Ich wartete, doch Mum sagte nichts mehr. „Und Ron?"

Fast schien es mir, als hielten alle die Luft an.

Mum lächelte etwas unsicher, dann sagte sie: „Oh, ich bin mir sicher, er ist nicht in Gefahr."

Mir stockte der Atem. Sie hatten ihn _nicht_ informiert?

„Mum!" rief ich entsetzt. „Wir müssen ihn sofort kontaktieren! Er ist ein Weasley! Mag sein, dass er auf der anderen Seite der Erde ist, aber trotzdem ist er nicht weniger in Gefahr! Sonst schreibe ich ihm eben!"

„NEIN!" riefen Mum, Dad und Percy wie aus einem Mund.

Überrascht schaute ich von einem zum anderen. „Wieso nicht?"

„Liebling", ergriff jetzt mein Vater das Wort, „ich bin mir sicher, dass ich die Situation besser in Worte fassen kann. Ich schreibe ihm sofort."

Ich wollte noch etwas erwidern, doch da fragte Penelope: „Ginny, du hast vorhin so gestrahlt! Ist etwas geschehen?"

Dies lenkte mich augenblicklich von meinem Bruder ab und erzählte ihnen von Ruperts Antrag. Mum, Percy und Penelope waren völlig hingerissen und gratulierten mir immer wieder.

Doch dann wurde Mum wieder ernst. „Ginny, du kannst Rupert in nächster Zeit nicht sehen. Es tut mir leid, aber du würdest auch ihn in Gefahr bringen."

Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Immer, immer musste es mich treffen. In wenigen Stunden hatte sich dieser so wunderschöne Tag in einen Albtraum verwandelt.

„Ja, ich verstehe", sagte ich tonlos. „Und was ist mit uns? Werden wir irgendwie geschützt oder warten wir einfach darauf, dass Voldemort an der Vordertür klingelt?"

„Kind!" zischte Mum entsetzt.

Ups. Da hatte ich doch tatsächlich seinen Namen laut ausgesprochen. In Gedanken hatte ich ihn schon seit meinem ersten Schuljahr so genannt, hatte es jedoch nie gewagt, den Namen in Gegenwart anderer auszusprechen.

„Heute abend wird ein Angestellter einer Freundin von Dad eintreffen", sagte Percy jetzt. „Er wird uns mit seinem Leben beschützen."

„Ob das genug ist?" erwiderte ich nur, erhob mich und ging hinaus.

_Erzählt von Ron_

_Imy. _

Das war mein erster Gedanke als ich wieder zu mir kam. Ich spürte die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht, sah wie Logan und Felicity mich anstarrten. Doch nie war mir etwas weniger peinlich gewesen.

„Verdammt, Steve, was ist los?" fauchte Felicity. „Sie sind doch sonst nicht so zart besaitet!"

Ich starrte sie an. Dann stand ich vorsichtig auf, war mir nicht sicher ob meine Beine mich tragen konnten. Ich ließ mich sofort wieder auf einen Stuhl sinken.

„Steve, was ist los?" fragte jetzt auch Logan. „Verdammt, reiß dich zusammen!"

Ich sah von einem zum anderen, zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte ich: „Sie wollen die Wahrheit?"

Beide nickten sofort.

„Die ganze Wahrheit?" fuhr ich fort. „Alle kleinen Details? Meinen wahren Namen? Mein früheres Leben?"

Jetzt senkte Felicity den Blick. Ich konnte sehen, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. Was war stärker – die Treue zu ihrer Organisation, die ihr verbot, solche Details von den Mitgliedern zu kennen oder die eigene Neugier?

Dann hob sie den Kopf. „Nichts, was Sie sagen, wird dieses Büro verlassen."

Ich lächelte bitter und begann zu erzählen. Und ich ließ nichts aus. Mein Leben als Ronald Weasley, Harry Potters bestem Freund, meine Familie, meine Abenteuer…und Ginny. Ich erzählte wie alles angefangen und geendet hatte. Ich erzählte von Mum, von Dad, von Harry, von Mrs. Nash…Und es tat gut.

„Perfekt", sagte Felicity als ich schließlich geendet hatte.

Logan und ich starrten sie beide verblüfft an. Bitte? Was war denn daran perfekt?

„Sehen Sie nicht, dass ich der Falsche für diesen Job bin, Felicity?" fuhr ich fort. „Dass meine Gefühle für meine Schwester zu stark sind, als dass ich diese Aufgabe richtig erledigen könnte? Meine Gefühle beeinflussen mich doch viel zu sehr!"

Felicity sah mich lange an. „Nein, Ron, genau das denke ich nicht. Du wirst deine eigene Familie mit deinem Leben verteidigen. Kein anderer könnte sie so schützen, wie du es kannst."

Wie ernst Felicity die ganze Sache war, merkte ich allein daran, dass sie angefangen hatte, mich zu duzen. Felicity duzte _niemanden_, noch nicht einmal Beth.

„Und Ginny?" flüsterte ich. „Was ist mit ihr? Wenn ich sie wieder sehe, kann ich für nichts garantieren! Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!"

Felicity spielte nachdenklich mit ihrem Federkiel, die schmalen Lippen fest zusammengepresst. „Ron, ich sage dir das jetzt nur einmal. Wie du von deiner Schwester berichtest, klingt es so, als wäre sie jemand, den wir gut brauchen können. Sie wurde von Voldemort manipuliert, hat Erfahrung im Kampf und Ahnung von Zauberformeln. Niemand hier weiß, wer der andere ist. Das soll auch so bleiben. Du wirst mich und Logan gleich mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen. Wenn du mit Ginny hier eintriffst, werden wir nicht wissen, dass sie deine Schwester ist. Niemand wird es erfahren."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich den Sinn dieser Worte erfasste. Ich war sprachlos.

Nach einer Weile stammelte ich: „S…Sie m…meinen, ich k…könnte mit Ginny hier leben? W…Wie ein richtiges Paar?"

Sie nickte.

Für einen winzigen Moment schloss ich die Augen und tat etwas, das ich seit vier Jahren nicht mehr gewagt hatte, aus Angst daran zu zerbrechen. Ich stellte mir ein Leben mit Ginny vor, ohne all die Einschränkungen und Verbote. Ich stellte mir vor, wie es sein würde, wenn wir leben könnten wie ein richtiges Paar.

Doch dann riss ich die Augen wieder auf. „Warum tun Sie das? Warum?"

Felicity zeigte eines ihrer üblichen steifen Lächeln und sagte: „Ich wurde zur Toleranz erzogen. Außerdem sagte meine Mutter stets, dass es nicht wichtig ist, wenman liebt, sondern wieman liebt. Danach lebe ich noch heute."

Ich sagte nichts, aber mein Dank ließ sich auch nicht in Worte fassen. Vielleicht hatten Ginny und ich die Möglichkeit, ganz normal zu leben! Zusammen.

Ich holte tief Luft und zückte meinen Zauberstab. „Also gut. Das werde ich Ihnen nie vergessen. Logan, Felicity, ich werde den Vergessenszauber jetzt durchführen."

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ich saß in meinem Zimmer und starrte vor mich hin.

Heute Abend sollte er eintreffen, unser mysteriöser Retter. Bestimmt war es so ein Muskelprotz, der glaubte alles und jeden besiegen zu können…Womit hatte ich das verdient?

Ich hatte Angst, das konnte ich wohl kaum leugnen. Doch seltsamerweise fürchtete ich nicht um mein Leben, sondern um das meiner Brüder. Hatte ich Bill, Charlie, Fred, George und Ron nicht immer als meine „fünf Lieblingsbrüder" bezeichnet? Mit Percy hatte ich mich nie so recht verstanden. Und nun hatte ich auch ein verdammt schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich mich nie bei Ron gemeldet hatte. Nur durch meine Eltern hatte ich mich davon abhalten lassen…er war immer noch mein Bruder!

In diesen Stunden musste ich an all die Menschen denken, die so plötzlich aus meinem Leben verschwunden waren.

Ron, der uns nur wegen seiner Liebe zu Tieren verlassen hatte … Harry, der aus Verzweiflung das Land verlassen hatte…Ob Sirius ihn wohl inzwischen gefunden hatte? Gleich nachdem Harry verschwunden war, war Sirius ebenfalls aufgebrochen und hatte angefangen, ihn zu suchen. Vielleicht suchte er immer noch… Hermine, die nun seit fast vier Jahren in der Psychiatrie saß und nichts und niemanden mehr erkannte. Man hielt es nicht lange in ihrer Nähe aus, sie redete wirres Zeug und konnte einem wirklich Angst machen. … Lavender, die ich als Freundin immer sehr geschätzt hatte. Doch hatte ich sie wohl nie wirklich gekannt… Colin Creevey, der bis vor kurzem als angesehener Fotograf für den _American WizardExpress _gearbeitet hatte. Dann lief er einem Todesser über den Weg, der ihn als Zeitvertreib mit zu seinen Freunden in die Kneipe brachte. Man fand seine Leiche am nächsten Morgen vor dem Zaubereiministerium. …

All sie hatte ich verloren…und der einzige, den ich noch zurückbekommen könnte, war Ron. Ich musste mir wirklich überlegen, ob ich es wagen sollte, ihm zu schreiben.

Ich seufzte, sah auf die Uhr und entschloss mich, nach unten zu gehen. Es war kurz vor sieben und unser „Beschützer" sollte um sieben eintreffen.

Wer auch immer er war, solange er meine Familie – meine _ganze _Familie – beschützen konnte, würde ich ihn akzeptieren.

_Erzählt von Ron_

Konnte ich es wagen? Konnte ich Ginny wieder gegenüber treten? So viel Zeit war vergangen, es konnte sich so vieles geändert haben…

Nein. Ginny würde mich nicht vergessen haben, dafür war das, was wir beide hatten, zu kostbar gewesen. Und vielleicht konnte ich die gemeinsame Zeit wieder aufleben lassen…womöglich für immer.

Wer war ich? Und wie, so fragte ich mich, würde diese Geschichte enden?

Ich seufzte leise, dann schloss ich die Augen und apparierte.

Das erste, was ich hörte, war der Schrei meiner Mutter. Ich öffnete die Augen. Ich stand mitten in der Küche und meine Familie saß am Tisch. Mum hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und schrie. Vor Freude? Vor Entsetzen? Ich wusste es nicht.

Doch mein Blick war längst weiter gewandert und blieb unverweigerlich an einer Person haften. Sie sah wunderschön aus und ihre braunen Augen strahlten. Ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Ich merkte, dass mir die Tränen in den Augen standen. Doch sie sah mich nur weiterhin an und lächelte. Das irritierte mich. Sie lächelte, sie lächelte wie…eine Schwester, die sich freute, ihren Bruder zu sehen. Kein Verlangen war in ihren Augen, keine Tränen konnte ich sehen…nur ehrliche Freude. Was war da los?

Ich versuchte, mich wieder zu fangen und sagte: „Familie Weasley, ich wurde im Auftrag der UgVM zu Ihnen geschickt, um Sie vor einem möglichen Angriff des Dunklen Lords zu schützen. Hier ist meine Dienstmarke."

Ich reichte sie Dad mit zitternden Fingern, dann sagte ich: „Hallo Mum. Hallo Dad. Schön, euch zu sehen. Hallo Percy, hallo Penny. Ich sehe keine Ringe. Habt ihr etwa immer noch nicht geheiratet?" Ich machte eine Pause, dann fuhr ich zitternder Stimme fort. „Hallo…Schwester."

Mehr sagte ich nicht, ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Stimme würde jeden Moment versagen. Nie hätte ich sie vor der ganzen Familie _Imy_ genannt…das war einfach zu besonders. Sonst ich mich gleich vor der ganzen Familie auf die Knie werfen können und hatte anfangen können zu weinen. Imy war noch lange nicht Ginny. Imy war die Schwester, die ich in meinem letzten Jahr in England gekannt hatte. Ginny war meine kleine Schwester von damals. Dieses Mädchen jedoch, das da auf einem Stuhl saß und mich so freundlich anlächelte…für sie hatte ich keinen Namen. Sie kannte ich nicht.

Penelope löste sich als Erste aus ihrer Erstarrung, sprang auf und umarmte mich.

„Mein Gott, Ron!" schrie sie. „Das ist ja unglaublich!"

Jetzt sprangen auch Dad und Percy auf. Sie schienen wirklich glücklich zu sein. Mum und meine Schwester waren sitzen geblieben. Doch jetzt sprang Mum auf, drängte Percy beiseite und presste mich an sich.

„Oh, Ron!" schrie sie und lachte. Klang ihr Lachen merkwürdig gekünstelt, oder bildete ich mir das bloß ein? „Wie schön! Ich hole rasch etwas Essbares aus dem Vorratskeller…Ginny wird mir helfen."

Ich sah, wie sie Dad einen schnellen Blick zuwarf, dann packte sie meine Schwester am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was war hier bloß los? Wo war Ginny? Wo war Imy? Was hatten die Blicke meiner Schwester zu bedeuten?

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Mum zerrte mich hinter sich her. Ich hatte sie selten so blass gesehen. Was, um Himmels Willen, war hier los? Ron, mein Bruder Ron, hatte sich als der mysteriöse Beschützer entpuppt, ich hatte ihn jetzt fast vier Jahre nicht gesehen – und hatte ihn noch nicht einmal begrüßen können!

„Mum!" rief ich wütend. „Mum, bitte! Was sollte das eben? Hättest du mich ihn nicht wenigstens einmal begrüßen lassen können!"

Meine Mutter antworte nicht, zog mich ins Wohnzimmer und bugsierte mich in einen großen Sessel.

„Schatz, wir müssen reden."

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja? Kann das nicht bis nachher warten? Was ist denn auf einmal los?"

Mum seufzte und ich sah, dass sie zitterte. „Ginny, es gibt da etwas, das wir dir verschwiegen haben. Zu deinem eigenen Schutz."

Scheiße. Wenn Mum mich so ansah, musste die Sache wirklich ernst sein. „Sag schon."

Mum setzte sich mir gegenüber, nahm meine Hände und sagte: „Nun ja. Weißt du, dein Bruder Ron ist nicht nach Kanada ausgewandert, weil er Tiere studieren wollte."

Ich starrte sie überrascht an. „Nicht?"

„Nein. Das haben wir dir nur erzählt, damit du dich nicht unnötig aufregst. Die Gehirnerschütterung, die du dir zugezogen hattest, als Ron verschwunden ist, rührte nicht von einem Kampf mit den Slytherins her. Dein Bruder ist daran Schuld. Schatz, du musst jetzt sehr stark sein…Ron ist krank. Er war der festen Überzeugung…dass ihr beide ineinander verliebt seid. Er glaubte, dass ihr euch immer heimlich getroffen habt, euch geliebt habt. So etwas nennt man Inzest, Ginny. Und es ist strafbar. Aber Ron glaubt fest daran, dass ihr eine…Affäre hattet. Natürlich ist nichts davon wahr, keine Sorge! Weißt du, am Anfang konnten wir seine heimlichen Fantasien noch vor dir verbergen. Ron hat dich nicht angerührt. Doch dann…eines Abends, kam er zu dir ins Zimmer…und wollte dich anfassen. Du hast geschrien und damit wir dich nicht hören, hat er deinen Kopf gegen die Wand gestoßen. Du verlorst das Bewusstsein. Wir handelten endlich. Du musst wissen, die UgVM nimmt liebend gerne Leute wie Ron bei sich auf. Denn diese erweisen sich meistens als großartige Kämpfer, sind sie erstmal vom Objekt ihrer Begierde entfernt. So wurde Ron nach Kanada gebracht. Du hast dich nicht mehr daran erinnert, was passiert ist. Das war wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut. Aber Ginny, wir wissen nicht, was passiert, wenn Ron in deiner Nähe ist. Wenn er…derartige Bemerkungen macht, nimm ihn bitte nicht ernst. Vergiss nie, dass er es nicht böse meint. Er ist einfach nur krank."

_Erzählt von Ron_

Das ganze kam mir vor wie ein Traum. Doch war mir noch nicht klar, ob es ein schöner oder vielleicht ein Albtraum war. Ich war wieder bei meiner Familie. Und trotz allem beschlich mich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass außer Penelope niemand wirklich glücklich über meine Ankunft war. Mum und meine Schwester waren schon seit einer geraumen Weile verschwunden, Percy starrte die ganze Zeit an mir vorbei und Dad sah immer wieder nervös zur Tür. Machten sie mich dafür verantwortlich, was damals mit mir und Ginny geschehen war? Hatten sie Angst, ich könnte Ginny…bedrängen? Wie konnten sie das denken! Nie würde ich etwas tun, das Ginny nicht wollte. Sollte meine Schwester weitergegangen sein, sollte sie mich nur noch als ihren Bruder sehen, dann würde ich das akzeptieren müssen.

Doch wenn ich ehrlich war…glaubte ich nicht daran. Ginny und ich hatten uns so geliebt, so verzweifelt nacheinander verzehrt…das konnte sie nicht so einfach vergessen haben. Zumindest konnte ich das nicht. Und nun, nun hatten Ginny und ich die Chance, alles hinter uns zu lassen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Zusammen. Davon hatten wir immer geträumt, immer, und nun hatten wir die Möglichkeit dazu. Ich wusste genau, dass Ginny, sollte sie sich zwischen der Familie und mir entscheiden müssen, mich wählen würde. Natürlich würde die Familie, besonders Mum, dies nicht akzeptieren, doch was machte das schon? Wenn ich Ginny hatte, dann brauchte ich nichts anderes.

Ja, meine Familie hatte durchaus Gründe, sich nicht über meine Ankunft zu freuen. Ich könnte ihnen Ginny wegnehmen. Doch andererseits…sollten sie sich nicht freuen, mich einmal wieder zu sehen? Sollten sie nicht in der Lage sein, die Ereignisse der Vergangenheit für einen Moment zu vergessen, und einfach _mich _zu sehen?

In diesem Moment betraten Mum und meine Schwester wieder die Küche. Sie trugen Berge von eingefrorenem Essen und begannen sofort, das Ganze vorzubereiten. Meine Schwester sah nicht einmal in meine Richtung. Doch als sie es schließlich doch unbewusst tat, las ich in ihrem Blick keine Freude mehr. Ihre großen braunen Augen stachen aus ihrem Gesicht hervor und zeigten nichts als Misstrauen und nackte Angst. Und diesem Moment wusste ich, wie ich diese neue Person nennen konnte. Nicht Imy, nicht Gin, nicht Ginny. Nein, das hier war Virginia.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Oh, Merlin, wie hatte das nur geschehen können? Was hatten sie mir da nur verschwiegen? Ron, mein großer Bruder Ron, bildete sich ein, dass ich mit ihm…Oh, ich konnte es nicht einmal denken. Wie war das nur geschehen? Hatte ich Ron irgendwann einmal Anlass gegeben, sich solche Dinge einzubilden?

Wir saßen nun alle am Tisch und ich gab mir die größte Mühe, Ron nicht anzusehen. Und doch spürte ich, wie sein Blick immerwährend an mir haftete. Er ließ mich nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Und ich hatte noch nicht einmal die Möglichkeit, ihm auszuweichen. Wir würden im selben Haus wohnen, Bills altes Zimmer, in dem er schlafen sollte, befand sich sogar auf meiner Etage. Wäre Voldemort nicht hinter uns her gewesen, hätte ich zu Rupert fliehen können. Doch wir durften das Haus nicht verlassen. Nun ja – wäre Voldemort nicht hinter uns her gewesen, wäre Ron gar nicht erst aufgekreuzt…

Oh, was sollte ich nur tun? Ich konnte ihm doch nicht ständig ausweichen…

„Erzählt doch mal, was hat sich denn nach meiner Abreise so ereignet?"

Nachdem wir fast während der ganzen Mahlzeit geschwiegen hatten, ergriff Ron nun das Wort. Wir alle saßen da wie erstarrt. Konnten wir ihm einfach so, zwischen Hauptspeise und Nachtisch, mitteilen, dass Harry vielleicht tot und Hermione wahnsinnig war?

„Nun ja…" erwiderte Mum schließlich. „Also, Percy und Penelope werden demnächst vor den Traualtar treten…"

Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das war einfach typisch Mum! Sie wusste genauso gut wie alle anderen, dass die Hochzeitspläne der Familie nicht das waren, was Ron interessierte, und doch versuchte sie, damit einer ehrlichen Antwort aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„…genau wie Ginny, die vor kurzem von ihrem Freund Rupert gefragt wurde…"

Ich hielt den Atem an. Wie konnte Mum nur? Wenn Ron sich wirklich einbildete, dass ich mit ihm…dann würde ihm diese Neuigkeit das Herz brechen!

Ron verschluckte sich. Er hustete und keuchte, bis Penelope ihm schließlich kräftig auf den Rücken schlug. Dann sah er mich an, und zwar nur mich.

„Das ist wirklich schön", sagte er schließlich. „Ist…ist er ein netter Mann?"

Ich nickte. „Ja, er ist außergewöhnlich. Ich bin sehr glücklich."

Damit betrachtete ich das Thema für abgeschlossen. Ron sagte nichts mehr. Er schien darauf zu warten, dass wir mehr erzählten. Ich sah meine Familie an, doch niemand schien sich angesprochen zu fühlen. Jeder starrte auf seinen Teller.

Schließlich reichte es mir. Trotz allem, was Ron sich einbildete, er war immer noch mein Bruder und er musste die Wahrheit erfahren! Besser von uns, als von jemand anderem.

„Ron…" sagte ich also und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Plötzlich hatte ich eine Gänsehaut und weiße Blitze zuckten vor meinen Augen. Und dann hörte ich eine Stimme…es war meine eigene.

_„Auch ich ertrage es nicht mehr...Ich ertrage es nicht, dass es so wehtut...Ich ertrage es nicht, dass du mich so verletzen kannst!"_

Verwirrt blinzelte ich ein paar Mal. Was war das gewesen? Noch nie hatte ich etwas Derartiges gesagt, davon war ich überzeugt. Ärgerlich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich ihn der letzten Zeit zu wenig geschlafen hatte.

„Ginny, alles in Ordnung?" fragte jetzt Penelope.

Ich nickte rasch, dann wandte ich mich wieder Ron zu.

„Es ist einiges geschehen, seitdem du fort gegangen bist. An Harrys und Hermines letztem Schultag ist Du-weißt-schon-wer in Hogwarts eingedrungen. Er tötete Albus Dumbledore. Außerdem bekannte sich Lavender Brown als Todesserin. Wie du weißt, war Harry damals schon längere Zeit mit ihr zusammen. Brown tötete Parvati Patil und Remus Lupin. Daraufhin ist Du-weißt-schon-wer mit den Todessern abgehauen, doch für Harry war alles zuviel. Er verschwand ebenfalls. Wir wissen nicht, ob er noch am Leben ist. Sirius sucht vielleicht noch immer nach ihm."

Ron war ganz blass geworden. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Tischkante fest. Obwohl ich das alles so gefühlskalt wie möglich berichtet hatte, zitterte ich heftig. Doch ich fuhr fort.

„Kurz nach dem Abschluss deines Jahrgangs, wurden Hermines Eltern getötet. Hermine konnte diesen Verlust nicht verkraften und wurde schlichtweg wahnsinnig. Heute sitzt sie in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt im Rande von Dublin. Sie würde dich nicht mehr erkennen. Mary, Bills Frau, hat bei einem Kampf mit Du-weißt-schon-wem…"

Immer und immer schneller redete ich, versuchte nicht, in Rons Gesicht zu sehen. Ich berichtete von unseren Brüdern, von unseren Bekannten, von Rons Klassenkameraden. Ich begann mich zu verhaspeln, wusste nicht mehr, wie meine Sätze begonnen hatten, und doch redete ich weiter. Ron sollte sehen, in was für einer Welt wir inzwischen lebten.

Schließlich legte Penelope mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist gut, Ginny."

Im selben Moment sprang Ron auf und stürzte noch draußen.

_Erzählt von Ron_

Ich übergab mich in den Mülleimer. Danach lehnte ich mich matt gegen die Wand. Wo war ich nur gelandet? Was für ein Universum war das nur? Harry verschwunden, Hermine wahnsinnig, Mary ein Krüppel, Lavender eine Todesserin, Colin, Parvati und Remus tot, Ginny verlobt…

Und das Schlimmste war, dass mich nichts von alledem so sehr traf wie letzteres. Sie wollte heiraten! Sie war glücklich verliebt! Und sie schien das, was uns einmal verbunden hatte, völlig verdrängt zu haben…

War ich denn so naiv gewesen, als ich hergekommen war, in dem Glauben, dass Ginny und ich eine Chance auf eine glückliche Zukunft hatten? War das denn so abwegig?

_Oh, Imy…Warum?_

Ich sank an der Wand nieder, ließ die Tränen, die mir jetzt unaufhörlich die Wangen hinunterliefen, einfach fließen. Tränen für Harry, Tränen für Hermine, Tränen für Imy…

Jemand setzte sich neben mich. Ich sah nicht auf, längst hatte ich diesen Geruch erkannt.

Meine Schwester war schließlich gekommen.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Einmal hatte ich nicht kapituliert, als Mum angefangen hatte zu zetern. Trotz ihrer starken Proteste war ich ihm nachgegangen. Wo ich jetzt so neben ihm saß, kam ich mir vor wie die kleine zehnjährige Ginny von damals. Stundenlang hatte ich mit Ron neben den Mülleimern gesessen und mit ihm über Hogwarts geredet. Wie es sein würde, was er anstellen würde, wie viel Spaß er haben würde…

Wie damals saßen wir jetzt nebeneinander und schauten in die Nacht. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich, wenn ich ein Wort sagte, etwas kaputt machte, das ich nicht einmal in Worte fassen konnte.

Doch schließlich wurde die Stille unerträglich.

„Charlie hat einen Freund", sagte ich also. „David ist sein Name. Ich habe es vorhin nicht erzählt, weil Mum nicht besonders gut auf das Thema zu sprechen ist. Die beiden sind sehr glücklich, gerade haben sie einen kleinen Jungen adoptiert."

Ron sagte eine ganze Weile nichts und ich hatte schon den Eindruck, er hätte mich nicht verstanden, als aufsah und mich mit diesen unergründlichen Augen fixierte: „Ja, man kann vieles über Mum sagen, aber nicht, dass sie tolerant ist. Was nicht in ihre perfekte kleine Welt passt, darf nicht sein."

Wieder schwiegen wir, doch Ron sah mich weiterhin an.

Dann sagte er plötzlich mit ganz leiser, fast flehender Stimme: „Imy?"

Ich zuckte zurück. Wie er mich ansah…das war keine brüderliche Liebe, nein, in seinem Blick lag Verlangen, Leidenschaft…und Liebe. Verzweifelte Liebe.

Ich sprang schnell auf die Füße und stürzte ins Haus. Ich rannte und rannte, sah mich nicht um, bis ich in meinem Zimmer angekommen war. Eilig verschloss ich die Tür. Ron brauchte wirklich Hilfe!

_Erzählt von Ron_

Irgendetwas ging hier vor. Das spürte ich genau. Die Blicke, die meine Eltern austauschten…Ginny, die mir seit dem ersten Abend nur aus dem Weg ging…Sie frühstückte in ihrem Zimmer, blieb während des Tages in ihrem Zimmer, aß in ihrem Zimmer zu Abendbrot.

Was war in den vier Jahren seit meiner Abreise nur geschehen? Wo war die Ginny geblieben, die ich kannte?

Jeden Abend konnte ich hören, wie sie am Feuer mit Rupert, ihrem verfluchten Verlobten, sprach. Ginny klang so verliebt…wenn ich sie so hörte, hätte sie meine Imy sein können.

An jenen verhängnisvollen Abend wollte ich früh schlafen gehen. Ich war müde, ausgelaugt und die gezwungen fröhlichen Gespräche mit meiner Familie, im Wohnzimmer um den Kamin versammelt, machten mich nicht unbedingt wacher.

Von Voldemort war in den zwei Wochen, die ich nun schon hier war, nichts zu sehen gewesen. Der Erdboden schien ihn verschluckt zu haben und insgeheim bedauerte ich nichts mehr als das. Einen guten, fordernden Kampf, in dem ich alle meine Aggressionen auf eine Person hätte projizieren können, wäre bestimmt nicht schlecht gewesen, und sei es allein um mich aus meiner Apathie zu reißen. Doch da der Dunkle Lord nicht von sich hören ließ, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als meine Wut an meinen Sandsack auszulassen. Ich schlug ewig auf das starre Teil ein, ich glaube, ich habe auch geweint. Jedenfalls konnte ich irgendwann einfach nicht mehr. Völlig erschöpft machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, sah nicht mehr was links und rechts von mir vorging.

Doch dann stand sie plötzlich vor mir, ein einfaches kurzes Nachthemd tragend, die Haare noch triefend nass. Alles drehte sich um mich, ich konnte sie nur ansehen, es schien mir unmöglich, den Blick abzuwenden. Das Blut pulsierte in meinen Adern, ich hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder hier im Haus mein pochendes Herz hören müsste. Sie sah so schön aus und ich liebte sie noch immer so…Ich merkte, dass die Tränen unaufhörlich wieder in mir hochstiegen.

Warum musste sie bloß meine Schwester sein? Warum hatte sie sich verlobt? Warum konnte ich nicht von ihr loskommen? Warum hatte sie es geschafft, weiterzugehen?

Doch jetzt übermannte mich ein neues Gefühl, viel stärker als die Trauer, heftig wie ein Gewittersturm, plötzlich wie die aufziehenden Wolken.

Wut.

Grässliche, alles andere übertünchende Wut. Ich ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, merkte wie ich begann, heftig zu zittern. Das hübsche Gesicht meiner Schwester rief in mir keine Sehnsucht mehr hervor, sondern nichts als kalte Wut. Warum musste sie so aussehen? Wusste sie gar nicht, was sie damit in mir auslöste? Kümmerte sie das überhaupt?

„Ron, lass…" begann sie jetzt mit leiser, angsterfüllter Stimme.

Doch ich brachte sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Mit beiden Armen drückte ich sie gegen die Wand, starrte ihr direkt in die braunen Augen. In dieselben braunen Augen.

„Sag nicht, dass du alles vergessen hast!" brachte ich schließlich hervor.

Meine Stimme war nichts als ein heiseres Wispern, sie brach fast. Ich atmete heftig, der kalte Schweiß lief mir den Rücken hinunter.

„All das, was wir hatten…" fuhr ich fort, wurde allmählich lauter. „All die Dinge, die wir sagten…Alles, was wir uns versprachen! _We are together_ _and never apart._ _Maybe at distance,_ _but never at heart. _Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du dich nicht erinnerst!"

Ginny sagte nichts, sie sah mich einfach nur an, die Augen groß und fragend.

Doch ich war noch nicht fertig. Alle Gefühle, die sich in den letzten Wochen aufgestaut hatten, mussten nun heraus. In diesem Moment empfand ich nichts als abgrundtiefen Hass für meine Schwester.

„Du bist feige und du merkst es nicht einmal! Hast du mir nicht selbst einst gesagt, dass es falsch sei, alles zu verdrängen? Dass wir zu unseren Gefühlen stehen müssten? Das waren deine Worte! Und jetzt? Jetzt läufst du davon, nur weil du dem Druck der anderen nicht standhalten kannst! Und ich dachte, du wärst erwachsen, _Imy_!"

Das erste Mal in fast zwanzig Jahren benutzte ich ihren Spitznamen nicht als Kosewort, nein, ich verspottete sie damit. Ginny zuckte zusammen, als hätte ich sie geschlagen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir willst, Ron!" entgegnete sie schließlich mit fester Stimme. „Ich war nie in dich verliebt und wir haben nie…"

Doch weiter kam sie nicht. Die Wut in mir nahm so enorme Ausmaße an, dass ich unfähig war, sie noch weiter zu zügeln. Für einen Moment sah ich nur rote Funken, ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Und dazwischen erklang Ginnys Stimme, die mich nur noch wütender machte. Also tat ich das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam.

Ich brachte meine Schwester zum Schweigen, indem ich sie küsste.

Kochend vor Wut, ihren Körper weiterhin mit beiden Händen an die Wand nagelnd, beendete ich ihre Rede mit einem Kuss, den wohl keiner von uns so schnell vergessen würde. Er war wütend, leidenschaftlich, grob und heiß. Ich drängte meine Zunge in ihren Mund, merkte längst nichts mehr. Sie schmeckte genauso wie die Ginny, die ich vor vier Jahren verlassen hatte und das stachelte mich nur noch mehr an. Ich wollte mehr, wollte die Vergangenheit kosten.

Ginny versuchte auszuweichen, biss mir schließlich sogar auf die Zunge, doch das kümmerte mich nicht. Sie sollte sich erinnern, wenigstens an diesen Kuss. Meine Schwester schlug auf mich ein, schaffte es letzten Endes, meine Hände von ihr zu lösen. Doch ich küsste sie weiter. Schließlich hatte ich beinahe das Gefühl, dass Ginny kapitulierte, den Kuss erwiderte…Da trat ich einen Schritt zurück.

Ginny glühte, Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht. Ich sah Blut in ihrem Mundwinkel, vermutlich mein eigenes.

„Wie…Wie k…konntest du nur?" schluchzte Ginny jetzt. „Du…du Monster!"

Ich starrte sie an, mein Gesicht genauso rot und verweint wie ihres.

„Du wirst dich erinnern!" schrie ich sie an. „Wenn an nichts anderes, dann an das hier!"

Sie sah mich an und plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht beinahe ausdruckslos. Sie schien durch mich hindurch zu sehen. Im selben Moment hörte ich schnelle Schritte auf der Treppe, ganz eindeutig die meiner Mutter.

Ich sah meine Schwester ein letztes Mal an, dann verschwand ich schnell auf meinem Zimmer.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ich hatte ihr nichts gesagt. Ich sagte, es sei gar nichts gewesen und sie könne hier niemanden schreien gehört haben. Ich hätte mir unglücklicherweise auf die Zunge gebissen, wie dumm von mir. Und ja, natürlich sei alles in Ordnung und nein, Ron hätte sich nicht blicken lassen. Ich hatte gesehen, dass sie mir nicht glaubte, aber was hätte sie denn machen sollen?

Er hatte mich tatsächlich geküsst. Mein eigener Bruder. Zuerst schrie er mich an, geweint hatte er dabei auch noch, und dann hatte er mich geküsst. Dabei weinten wir dann beide. Ich war so erschrocken und wollte das gar nicht – er war mein Bruder, verdammt! Und es war feurig und gleichzeitig eiskalt. Ich zitterte und war so verwirrt, weil er solche Gefühle in mir wachrufen konnte. Ich wollte, dass er aufhört, wollte nicht, dass er mich weiterhin so verwirrt. Außerdem wollte ich ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, wo er doch krank war…Himmel, was war nur mit mir geschehen? Und Ron hatte nicht aufgehört. Ich glaube, am Ende habe ich, ohne es zu wollen natürlich, den Kuss erwidert. Aber da blockte er plötzlich ab, als wäre nur er derjenige, der mich küssen dürfte…

Merlin, was passierte mit mir?

Eine Woche lang hatte ich ihn nun schon nicht gesehen. Er wich mir aus, genauso, wie ich vorher ihm ausgewichen war. Doch jetzt wollte ich ihn sehen, ich musste wissen, was ich fühlte, wenn er mich ansah. Und die ganze Woche lang hatte ich nicht einmal mit Rupert gesprochen.

Ich träumte seltsame Dinge. Eigentlich waren es immer nur Bruchstücke, Bruchstücke von Sätzen oder Gesten. Diese Dinge träumte ich am Tage. Ich konnte die Augen schließen und manchmal hörte ich mich selbst sprechen, Dinge, die ich niemals gesagt haben kann.

_„Aber Sie machen einen Fehler! Ron hat mich nicht missbraucht! Es war freiwillig, verstehen Sie? Freiwillig! Ich liebe ihn! HALT! Sie werden jetzt zurückgehen und ihn da rausholen...Haben sie mich nicht verstanden? ICH LIEBE MEINEN BRUDER! ICH HATTE SEX MIT IHM!" _

Als ob ich so etwas jemals gesagt hätte, daran würde ich mich doch erinnern!

Diese ganze Sache machte mich noch völlig wahnsinnig. Schon seit einer halben Stunde starrte ich jetzt auf meine Zimmertür, spielte mit dem Gedanken, einfach zu meinen Bruder hinüber zu gehen. Doch ich fürchtete mich davor, was dann geschehen würde, mochte es mir nicht einmal vorstellen.

_Ron, was tust du mir nur an?_

Irgendwann war es dann vorbei. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich sprang auf, ging wie ferngesteuert zur Tür, öffnete sie, lief zu Rons Zimmer, dachte nicht mehr nach. Ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe zu klopfen.

Doch so entschlossen ich mich auf den Weg zu ihm gemacht hatte, nun bekam ich es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal, was ich eigentlich hier wollte.

Ron stand am Fenster, ich konnte nur seine dunkle Silhouette erkennen. Leise schloss ich die Tür. Er drehte sich nicht um, beachtete mich gar nicht. Unsicher stand ich da und sah ihn an. Warum sagte er nichts? Warum sagte ich nicht nichts?

Schließlich schnaubte er wie ein wütendes Pferd und sprach. „Was bist du gekommen, Schwester?"

_Schwester._ Schon wieder hatte er mich so genannt. Fast schien es, als fürchtete er sich, den Namen Ginny auszusprechen. Zweimal hatte er mich Imy genannt, sonst immer nur Schwester. Konnten wir denn nie mehr einfach nur... Geschwister sein?

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete ich ihm und meinte es genau so.

Jetzt drehte er sich um. Blass sah er aus, fast schon gespenstisch weiß. Seine Augen schienen direkt in mich hinein zu sehen. Mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Du hättest es nicht tun sollen. Ich bin ein Monster, das sagtest du doch, nicht? Was, wenn ich ausraste? Nein, du hättest nicht kommen sollen."

Er sprach mit leiser, rauer Stimme. Aus irgendeinem Grund glühte ich vor Hitze.

„Und was, wenn ich nicht anders konnte?" erwiderte ich eben so leise.

Er kam näher. „Dann hast du keinen besonders starken Willen."

Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht habe ich aber auch gegen etwas angekämpft, dass niemand hätte besiegen können."

Er war mir jetzt so nah, dass sich unsere Gesichter fast berührten. „So?"

„Ich hatte keine Wahl", sagte ich und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.

Ron sah mich intensiv an. „Aber jetzt hast du sie. Du kannst gehen, ich stelle es dir frei."

Für einen Moment versuchte ich tatsächlich, über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken.

Doch ohne es steuern zu können, sagte ich schon: „Du kennst die Antwort längst."

Und für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Nur noch Millimeter waren unsere Gesichter voneinander entfernt, doch keiner von uns beiden rührte sich, aus Angst, diesen Augenblick zu zerstören.

Doch der Augenblick ging vorbei und ich hätte nicht mehr sagen können, wer wen zuerst küsste. Doch einer von uns beiden tat es, vielleicht taten wir es auch gleichzeitig, und die Welt explodierte. Von diesem Moment an hätte ich nicht mehr zurückgekonnt. Wir küssten und küssten uns und ich wäre wohl nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen, alleine zu stehen. Ich spürte, wie seine Hände unter meine Bluse wanderten, doch ich ließ es zu, stieß ihn nicht zurück. Ja, ich hatte keine Wahl. Diese Wahl hätte ich gar nicht treffen können.

Irgendwie landeten wir wohl auf dem Bett, außer Ron und seinen Händen nahm ich nichts mehr wahr. Wir zogen uns gegenseitig aus, nun ja, eigentlich rissen wir uns die Klamotten eher vom Leib und es dauerte nicht lange und mein Bruder brachte mich dazu, so zu keuchen und zu schreien, wie Rupert es wohl niemals geschafft hätte. Und als wir schließlich völlig zusammen waren, glaubte ich das erste Mal seit Jahren an den Himmel.

Später lagen wir noch lange beieinander und Ron schlief nicht ein, so wie Rupert es immer tat.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Ron leise. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Imy."

Doch ich sagte nicht ein Wort.

_Erzählt von Ron_

Merlin, war ich glücklich. Ich schwebte im siebten Himmel, die Welt bestand nur noch aus rosa und blau. Ginny brachte mich um den Verstand…und wir hatten tatsächlich wieder miteinander geschlafen! Ich wusste, dass sie mich liebte, auch wenn sie es gestern nicht gesagt hatte. Ich spürte es ganz einfach.

Ich benahm mich wie ein liebeskranker Teenie. Und selbst das war mir egal.

Die Frage war nur, ob Mum und Dad es merken würden. Sollten wir zugeben, dass wir wieder ein Paar waren, dass diese verdammten vier Jahre der Trennung rein gar nichts geändert hatten? Und was, wenn sie sie völlig wütend reagierten? Ach, wen kümmerte das schon. Ich hatte Ginny wieder und das war alles, was zählte!

Leise summend machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Das Badezimmer, in dem eigentlich alles angefangen hatte. Gerade wollte ich hineingehen, als sich die Tür von der anderen Seite öffnete. Ginny kam heraus, nur in ihrem weißen Bademantel. Ich begann zu strahlen, als sie erblickte und wollte sie schnell küssen, doch sie wich mir aus und wollte sich an mir vorbeidrängen. Ich hielt sie auf.

„Ginny, was…"

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" zischte sie.

Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte ich sie an. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Ich verstehe nicht…" wollte ich fortfahren, doch schon wieder unterbrach sie mich.

„Wie konntest du nur! Wir sind _Geschwister_, Ron! Mir ging es gestern wirklich schlecht und du hast diese Verfassung ausgenutzt! Die ganze Nacht hatte ich Albträume und musste daran denken…wie…wie wir beide…"

Jetzt schluchzte sie. „Ron, begreif doch endlich, du bist krank! Mum hat mir alles erzählt, verstehst du? _Ich weiß alles_! Und jetzt bilde dir nicht ein, dass die Sache gestern irgendeine Bedeutung für mich hatte!"

Ich schaute sie an, öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton kam heraus. Die Worte, die sie eben gesprochen hatte, hatten noch keine Bedeutung für mich, ich brauchte noch etwas, um sie zu realisieren.

Stattdessen murmelte ich: „Aber wir lieben uns doch, Imy…"

Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, ihre braunen Augen blitzten und sie wurde ganz weiß. Jetzt hatte ich sie wohl wirklich wütend gemacht.

„Verdammt, Ron! Ich liebe dich _nicht_! Ich liebe Rupert, wir werden bald heiraten! Ich könnte mich doch nie in meinen eigenen Bruder verlieben! Das ist einfach krank! Es ist unrein, schlichtweg _pervers_, klar!"

Ich sah ihr einfach nur in die Augen, hatte keines ihrer Worte verstanden. Was geschah hier nur?

Und dann kam sie mir ganz nah, erwiderte meinen Blick und flüsterte: „Never together, for ever apart. Not really at distance, but always at heart."

Diese Worte erreichten mich und sie ließen eine ganze Welt einstürzen. Meine Welt. Imys Welt. Unsere Welt.

Ginny schenkte mir einen letzten Blick, dann drehte sie sich um und ging davon.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ich zitterte jetzt noch. Wie er mich angesehen hatte…das war nicht mehr der Ron, den ich geglaubt hatte zu kennen. Mir kamen mir die Tränen. Wie oft hatte ich wohl in den letzten Tagen geweint? Müsste ich nicht längst alle Tränen aufgebraucht haben?

War es falsch gewesen, ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn nicht liebte? Aber ich wusste genau, dass ich das alles nicht durch gestanden hätte. Verliebt in den eigenen Bruder…das war doch wirklich krank.

Liebte ich ihn denn? Ja. Nein. Konnte sein. Ich war einfach nicht im Stande, es zu sagen. Was sollte ich nur tun?

Am besten wäre es wohl, ich machte gar nichts. Ich ginge Ron aus dem Weg, machte ihm keine falschen Hoffnungen…und heute Abend telefonierte ich mit Rupert. Ja. So könnte es gehen. Ich würde dieses Gespenst namens Ron Weasley schon aus meinem Kopf vertreiben.

_Erzählt von Ron_

Nur langsam sanken ihre Worte in mein Bewusstsein ein.

_Mum hat mir alles erzählt, verstehst du?_

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? _Was _hatte unsere Mutter ihr erzählt? Was für Lügen hatte sie ihr aufgetischt?

Mir war ganz schlecht. Am ganzen Körper zitternd ließ ich mich zu Boden sinken. Meine Kehle war ganz trocken, ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Alles flackerte vor meinen Augen, doch wenn ich sie schloss, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Doch ich musste mich konzentrieren!

Angestrengt versuchte ich, nachzudenken, den Sinn des Ganzen zu erkennen. Was könnte Mum Ginny erzählt haben? Warum sollte Ginny es geglaubt haben?

Doch wie ich es auch drehte und wendete, das Puzzle fügte sich Stück für Stück zusammen. Ginny hatte mich abgewehrt, hatte so getan, als könne sie sich an nichts, was zwischen uns geschehen war, mehr erinnern…Aber was, wenn sie mir nichts vorspielte? Wenn sie sich _wirklich _nicht erinnern konnte? Dann würde sie auch jeglichem Unsinn, den Mum ihr erzählte, Glauben schenken…

Langsam und schleichend begann in mir ein böser Verdacht zu reifen…

Doch ich konnte, ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken…Ich musste hören, was meine Mutter zu sagen hatte.

Sie stand in der Küche und kochte. Es duftete himmlisch und beinahe hätte ich laut aufgelacht, gelacht wegen dieser grausam falschen Familienidylle, die seit dem Sommer 1997 keine mehr gewesen war und nie wieder eine sein konnte.

Immer hatte ich geglaubt, dass es an mir und Ginny gewesen war, das friedliche Familienbildnis zu zerstören, dass Dad weiterhin der liebe, verwirrte Familienmensch und Mum die herzliche, gute Köchin war, die für alles und jeden ein offenes Ohr hatte. Dazu kamen dann noch drei entzückende Söhne, die große Karriere gemacht hatten, zwei Söhne, die ihren Willen durchgesetzt hatten…ja, und ich mit meiner Schwester, die zwei schwarzen Schafe. Doch was, wenn ich alles einmal aus einer ganz anderen Perspektive betrachtete? Was hatte meine Mutter wohl getan, was hätte sie aufgegeben, um nach meiner Abreise die Familienidylle wiederherzustellen? Was hätte sie riskiert, hätte sie Zeiträume und Dinge, die nicht ihren Idealen entsprachen, ganz einfach _ausgelöscht_? Hätte sie einen illegalen Zauber vollführt, so wie ich es einst tat nur um mich und Ginny zu schützen?

„Sag mir bitte, dass es nicht so ist, wie ich denke."

Diese Worte sprudelten schließlich aus meinem Mund hervor, ich war nicht in der Lage, sie länger zurückzuhalten. Kalt und abgehackt klang meine Stimme, sie schien nicht mir zu gehören.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt, mein Schatz?" erklang die fröhliche Stimme meiner Mutter.

Für einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, ich hatte das Gefühl, mich übergeben zu müssen. All diese falsche, verlogene Liebe, dieser Frohsinn…

„Sag nicht, dass du Ginnys Gedächtnis gelöscht hast."

_Jetzt _hatte meine Mutter mir zugehört. Der Quirl rutschte ihr aus der Hand, klappernd fiel er zu Boden. Meine Mutter drehte sich um, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Sie schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch kein Ton entwich ihrem geöffneten Mund.

Meine Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich denke, das war Antwort genug."

Mit weichen Knien ging ich zum Tisch hinüber, hielt mich an der Tischkante fest, um nicht zu fallen. Fassungslos sank ich auf einen Stuhl. Es war eine Sache, nur zu vermuten, dass Mum meine Schwester geflucht hatte, obwohl ich mir eigentlich sicher gewesen war, doch es war etwas anderes, nun die Gewissheit zu haben.

Mum sagte immer noch nichts, sie schien völlig erstarrt. Ich lachte kurz und spöttisch auf, doch eigentlich klang es viel mehr noch einem Schluchzen.

„Wie…Wie konntest du!" schrie ich. „Du wärst die letzte, von der ich so etwas gedacht hätte! Mum! Ginny ist deine Tochter, ich bin dein Sohn – wir sind deine _Kinder_. War es bequem? War es dir peinlich? Hattest du Angst, deinen guten Ruf zu verlieren? Was auch immer es war, sag es mir, denn ich will einfach nur wissen _Warum_!"

Zornig und außer Atem durchbohrte ich meine Mutter mit wütenden, fragenden, traurigen Blicken. In diesem Augenblick verschwand auch das letzte bisschen Kind, das ich noch in mir trug. Wem konnte ich denn trauen, wenn nicht einmal meiner eigenen Mutter?

„Ron, ich…" begann Mum jetzt.

Mit verschränkten Armen saß ich da und wartete.

„Ginny war verzweifelt", fuhr Mum fort. „Sie wollte nicht mehr essen, hat nicht mehr geschlafen, nur noch geweint…Sie wäre daran zugrunde gegangen. Wir wussten uns einfach nicht anders zu helfen! Versteh doch!"

Ich blickte sie an und als ich schließlich sprach, war nichts als Kälte in meiner Stimme. „Nein, Mutter. Nie habe ich etwas weniger verstanden. Ihr habt Ginny um fast ein Jahr ihres Lebens betrogen. Das kann nicht gerechtfertigt werden – und das weißt du auch."

Mum sah mich an, sie sah erschöpft aus. „Was willst du denn, dass ich tue, Ron?"

_Brich den Zauber_, wollte ich schon antworten. _Lass Ginny sich erinnern. Lass uns in den USA zusammen glücklich werden. _

Doch da drang ein anderer Gedanke in mein Bewusstsein. Was hatte meine Schwester vorhin gesagt? Ich sei krank, sie wüsste es, Mum hätte ihr alles erzählt…

„Sag mir, was du Ginny erzählt hast", erwiderte ich also. „Was für Lügen hast du ihr erzählt, was sagtest du als ich schließlich hier auftauchte?"

Meine Mutter erzählte es mir. Alles.

Als sie geendet hatte, war ich schlichtweg sprachlos. Es gab nichts, was ich noch sagen wollte. Hatte ich nicht geglaubt, diesen Menschen, der jetzt hier vor mir saß, mit zitternden Händen und steinernem Gesichtsausdruck, zu kennen? Doch heute offenbarte sich mir eine völlig andere Person.

Ich wollte nichts mehr sagen, doch meine Mutter meinte plötzlich: „Und was erwartest du jetzt? Soll ich den Zauber brechen?"

Ich nickte nur, meine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Mum seufzte leise. „Dir ist nicht klar, was du Ginny damit antun würdest, nicht wahr?"

Nicht nur diese Aussage, sondern auch das mütterlich klischeehafte Seufzen entfachte meinen Zorn von neuem.

„Bitte! Es kann nicht schlimmer sein, als das, was ihr bereits angetan wurde! Von ihren Eltern!"

Ich ballte die Fäuste und hätte am liebsten die Tischplatte zertrümmert. Wie konnte meine Mutter nur so reden!

„Doch, du hast mich ganz richtig verstanden", sagte sie jetzt. „Glaubst du etwa, Ginny würde einfach so hinnehmen, was geschehen ist? Verliebt in den eigenen Bruder…und geflucht von den Eltern. Es würde sie kaputtmachen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny damals sehr mit sich gerungen hat. Sich auf dich einzulassen, war wohl die schwerste Entscheidung ihres Lebens. Willst du, dass sie das alles noch einmal durchmachen muss? Sie ist verlobt und du bist wie ein Fremder für sie. Sie wird nicht einfach so eine Beziehung mit dir eingehen. Ginny hat einen guten Job, doch wer weiß wie lange noch, wenn das auffliegt. Ihr Leben würde sich völlig verändern. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie bereit ist, sich darauf einzulassen. Willst du sie wirklich alldem aussetzen? Du liebst sie doch."

Beide schwiegen wir. Lange hatte meine Mutter nicht mehr so offen mit mir gesprochen…ohne Lügen, ohne Verschönerungen.

„Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung, Ron," fuhr Mum fort. „Möchtest du, dass ich den Zauber breche, so werde ich es sofort tun. Wenn nicht, dann weißt du jedoch, dass ihr nie ein Paar werden könnt."

Langsam atmete ich ein und aus. Ja, meine Mutter hatte Recht. Ich hatte eine Wahl zu treffen, die wohl wichtigste in meinem Leben.

Entschied ich mich dafür, den Zauber zu brechen, so wählte ich Imy und mich. Entschied ich mich dafür, meiner Schwester nichts zu sagen, so wählte ich Ginny.

Ich wäre alleine, so verdammt alleine. Doch meiner Schwester würde kein Leid zugefügt. Sie wäre glücklich, glücklicher als sie es mit mir je sein könnte. Schließlich liebte sie mich nicht…nicht ohne die Erinnerungen, die ihr fehlten.

Warum fragte meine Mutter überhaupt? Sie kannte meine Antwort doch längst.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Ron war verschwunden. Ich hatte in seinem Zimmer nachgeschaut, sogar nach ihm gerufen…dabei wusste ich nicht einmal, warum ich ihn eigentlich suchte. Denn ich würde es nicht noch einmal so weit kommen lassen, soviel war sicher. Es war ein großer Fehler gewesen, mit Ron zu schlafen. Er bildete sich nun ein, ich liebte ihn…Wie könnte ich mich denn in meinen eigenen Bruder verlieben? Nein, das war unmöglich. Schlichtweg unsinnig.

Mum sagte mir, sie wüsste auch nicht, wo mein Bruder sei. Doch irgendwie hatte sie seltsam reagiert. Sie hatte mich angesehen, so...intensiv, als sehe sie mich heute zum ersten Mal. In letzter Zeit benahm sich aber jeder irgendwie anders…einschließlich mir.

Ach, ich würde jetzt noch einmal nach Ron sehen. Irgendwo musste er doch sein. Obwohl es mir ja eigentlich völlig gleichgültig war.

_Erzählt von Ron_

Mochte sein, dass ich im Stande gewesen war, mich zu entscheiden…doch niemand hatte gefragt, ob ich danach noch weiterleben konnte. Ohne Ginny, ohne ihre Küsse? Ohne Hoffnung auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft? Unmöglich.

Ich hatte mir nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie lange es eigentlich dauerte bis man starb, wenn man einen Strick um den Hals geschlungen hatte. Ich stand auf einem Mauervorsprung, etwa einen Meter unter meinem Fenster, und starrte in die Tiefe. Meine Schwester war einige Male hereingekommen und hatte nach mir gerufen. Es hatte mich sämtliche Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, ihr nicht zu antworten. Und ich wusste, wenn sie nur ein wenig länger geblieben wäre, so hätte sie entweder mein Schluchzen gehört oder ich hätte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Bestimmt zwei Stunden stand ich nun schon auf diesem Vorsprung und blickte nach unten. Doch mein Entschluss stand fest. Ohne Hoffnung konnte und wollte ich nicht weiterleben.

Es war natürlich nicht so, dass mein Leben immer schrecklich gewesen war, bis zu dem Sommer in dem ich Ginny lieben lernte. Ich hatte eine wunderschöne Kindheit, liebevolle Eltern, eine großartige Familie. Und natürlich war auch die Zeit in Hogwarts, zusammen mit Harry und Hermine, etwas, das ich nie vergessen würde. Zwar stand ich immer im Schatten des großen Harry Potters, doch trotzdem waren wir Freunde, die besten Freunde, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Ich erinnerte mich auch noch an die Zeit, in der ich glaubte, Hermine zu lieben. Wie eifersüchtig war ich doch gewesen, als sie mit Viktor Krum zum Weihnachtsball ging! Es gab sogar Zeiten, in denen ich glaubte, Hermine würde meine Gefühle erwidern…und doch blieb ich immer hinter Harry. Hermine sah zu ihm auf, bewunderte ihn, schätzte ihn…Nie wäre es mir gelungen, bei ihr an die erste Stelle zu treten.

Und dann…kam Ginny. Das erste Mal zeigte sie mir, wer ich war, dass ich nicht immer nur in Harrys Schatten stand. Sie liebte mich, und nur mich. Für Harry interessierte sie sich gar nicht…

Es war seltsam, doch immer wenn ich versuchte, mich zu erinnern, an meine Kindheit, an meine Jugend, an Hogwarts…immer fiel mir nur ein Name ein und es war der meiner Schwester. Alles andere war unwichtig, nur sie zählte…doch wie konnte ich sie verlassen, wenn ich sie doch immer noch so liebte?

_Weil du sie glücklich sehen willst_, antwortete eine Stimme in meinem Kopf.

Ja. Ginny war verliebt gewesen, im Sommer und dem darauf folgenden Jahr, wahnsinnig verliebt…doch war sie glücklich gewesen? Ich bezweifelte es. All diese Heimlichtuereien, das Versteckspiel, die ständige Angst, erwischt zu werden…Ja, wir hatten geweint, wir hatten gelacht…doch das Weinen hatte immer überwogen.

Nein, sie war bestimmt nicht glücklich gewesen, nicht so, aber vielleicht konnte ich jetzt dafür sorgen, dass sie es nach all diesen Jahren wieder sein konnte.

Ich sah in den schwarzen Nachthimmel. Nicht ein Stern war zu sehen…nicht eine Sternschnuppe.

„Imy…" flüsterte ich leise in den Wind, ein letztes Mal.

Ich sah nach unten, überprüfte noch einmal, ob das Seil auch richtig saß.

Und dann sprang ich.

_Erzählt von Ginny_

Man fand seine Leiche am nächsten Morgen. Mum hatte geweint und irgendetwas geredet, das ich nicht verstand. Bill, Mary, Charlie und David waren angereist und das erste Mal hatte Mum keine spitzen Bemerkungen gegen David losgelassen. Wir bestatteten ihn dann im kleinen Kreis.

Als wir noch jünger waren, hatten wir uns immer ausgemalt, wie viel denn auf dem Grabstein geschrieben stehen sein sollte. Doch jetzt war nur sein Name, sein Geburtstag und sein Todestag darauf eingraviert. Zuerst hatte mich darüber geärgert, doch nun fand ich, dass es gut so war.

Was mein Bruder für mich war, konnte man wohl nicht mit Worten beschreiben. Es war zu kostbar, zu unersetzlich, um es mit Worten ausdrücken zu können. Mochte sein, dass er sehr krank gewesen war, doch ich würde das eine Mal, wo wir zusammen geschlafen hatten, nie vergessen. Es war nicht einfach nur Sex gewesen…das war mehr. Vereinigung. Vertrauen. Verständnis. Liebe?

Jetzt trat ich vor das Grab und warf eine einzelne rote Rose darauf. Obwohl ich nicht an Märchen, an Mythen, glaubte, war ich mir sicher, dass diese Rose niemals welken würde. Und wie ich das Grab so betrachtete, wurde mir jedoch klar, dass ich nie hierher zurückkehren würde, um nachzuschauen.

Ich wandte mich ab, sah niemanden an und ging langsam den kleinen Pfad zurück, den wir gekommen waren.

Manchmal tat man eben Dinge, die man glaubte, zu bereuen…und hinterher stellte sich heraus, dass es genau richtig gewesen war, dass das letzte Puzzleteil, das letzte Stück zu etwas Vollkommenem, gelegt worden war. Nur was das Puzzle darstellen sollte, das musste ich noch herausfinden.

Nun ja, ich hatte ja jede Menge Zeit. Ein ganzes Leben lang.

_Ende_


End file.
